All of Me
by HolleringHawk65
Summary: Loki and Elsa are married but she still doesn't know much about her husband; what he does, who he is... AU-ish for Loki, T (so far) for implied violence ;)
1. His Protectiveness

The morning sun was starting to shine through the window and in response Loki's hold on Elsa tightened slightly as he buried his face in her back.

"Are you awake?" he asked her softly.

"Yes, I have been for a while," she told him, a playful tone in her voice as she turned around. He reached out for a kiss, which Elsa happily indulged in.

His hand ran down her side before his fingers came back up and lightly touched her face. "Every morning I wake up to you and your beauty is better than the last."

A light pink blush appeared on her cheeks before she moved closer to Loki again, letting his arm return to holding her.

They laid together for a while longer, neither wanting to get up and start their days. While Elsa would go about doing her queenly duties, Loki would do… whatever it was that Loki does.

The blonde sighed as she once again thought about what her husband did and realized she honestly didn't understand what it was. He never told her, and most days she didn't see him until dinner; there was a whole eight hour gap when he could be doing anything.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked her. He could always tell when there was a change in her mood.

"I was just thinking about something."

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked her.

"What do you during the day?" Elsa asked, being as straight forward as always.

He pulled away from her and sat up. "Elsa…"

She sat up from him. "It's a simple question."

He ran a hand through his hair. "It's better that you don't know."

"I'm the _Queen_, I should know everything that goes on in my kingdom!"

Loki got up and grabbed his robe. "There's some things that Queens don't need to know."

"What, like their kings sleeping with other women?" Elsa asked. Her voice showed the hurt that was there. It felt like even after two and a half years of marriage, and a year and a half before that of him courting her, he didn't trust her completely.

The black haired man turned around, his green eyes nearly glowing. "I'd never cheat on you!"

She got up and turned her back on him, knowing he had more decency than trying to physically hurt her. Better yet, she _knew_ he wouldn't hurt her.

"Elsa…"

"I don't want to hear it, Loki. I have councils that need my presence soon and I can't spend time arguing with you."

He reached out for her but she avoided his touch and walked into their bathroom to get ready.

Loki sat down on the bed. He couldn't tell her. He wouldn't tell her. She didn't need to know, didn't need to have that stress right now. He glanced at the clock and knew he should get going, or he'd be late and who knows what would happen then.

A while later Elsa came out of the bathroom to see Loki already gone. She swallowed and blinked, not knowing why his absence suddenly bothered her. She sighed and walked to her sister's quarter for breakfast.

* * *

"Prince Loki. It still has a nice ring to it, " the blue creature told him.

The Asgardian stared at his apparent kinsman. "I advise you to leave now before I kill you, and tell the rest of the frost giants I will not tolerate anymore appearances by you. This has gone on far too long."

"You killed your own father, our leader! It'd be fair for us to take your woman. And think of it, you'd be a King again."

Loki was upon the frost giant in a moment. "That is the last threat that will ever spill from your mouth!" he hissed before taking a knife and slitting his throat.

Less than a moment later Loki was surrounded by frost giants. He sighed and closed his eyes before drawing on his reserves of magic. It felt like it had been forever since he'd used magic. "I'll kill all of you a thousand times over before any of you could ever lay a hand on her!"

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Anna asked her sister.

"Yes, I'm fine, only a bit dizzy. Please just attend the meetings for me. I hope to be able come to dinner, but-"

"I'll bring it to you if you don't show up! See you later, Elsa." She leaned in to give her sister a kiss on the cheek before curtsying.

"See you later, Anna." The Queen watched her sister walk off before opening her door. She gasped and was shocked still.

"Loki?" she said softly.

Her husband looked up at her. "Why are you back here?"

"I wasn't feeling well." Her eyes went to his hands. "Loki, why is there _blood_ on your hands?"

He muttered something and in a second the blood was gone. "Elsa, it's not what you think. They were threatening you and I… I can't lose you. I thought I could solve it peacefully and then it escalated today… I did the only thing I could to protect you."

"Oh, Loki," she rushed over to him and he picked her up in the embrace.

"I'll do anything to protect you two, my Queen and our unborn child," he told her as he set her down. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Loki," she told him before settling a kiss on his lips. He smiled as he walked back and came down on the bed, pulling Elsa on top of him.

Needless to say, Anna walked in on a very interesting sight.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_They are literally my current favorite ship (which is really saying something considering I've been addicted to Thorki for the past week). Anyway, I hope y'all liked this, I'm sure there are more one-shots with Loki & Elsa (maybe even a story or two) so if you liked this hopefully you'll like those too!

Please review! :)

~_HolleringHawk65_


	2. His Vanity

Elsa knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Is everything alright in there?"

There was an unusual silence from Loki, who Elsa _knew_ was in there. He'd locked himself up in there after they had had an argument, in which she had regretfully used her ice magic and hit Loki with it.

"So help me, Loki, I will turn this door into ice and smash it if you don't open it!" She heard the door unlock and she turned the knob and stepped in. "Loki?"

"I'm right here," he said behind her.

The Queen spun around and gasped. Her husband was blue, and his eyes were shining red. "D-did I do this?"

He didn't take his eyes off of her. "Your magic had a part in bringing this out, but this is my natural form." He paused and glanced down at his hand, which slowly reached out to hers. "I should've told you."

She took a deep breath and didn't move her hand, instead squeezing his. "This isn't something you should have felt like you needed to hide from me," she told him.

"You're not scared?" he questioned, an inquisitive lilt in his voice.

She looked him in the face. "Why would I be scared of the man I love? You're just a different color right now."

She rose up on her tip toes to place a kiss on his lips; his arms instinctively twined around her as it deepened.

When it ended, she rested her head on his chest. "Loki, what exactly are you?"

He sighed softly. "I was born a frost giant."

She laughed lightly. "How appropriate."

"Mmm… I thought you'd think so."

"Would you have ever told me?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Probably not."

"Loki!" She moved back slightly and swatted his shoulder.

"Elsa," he cupped her face. "It wasn't something you needed to know."

"What is it with you and keeping things from me?"

"It wasn't necessary for you to know that I can look like this!"

She pulled away from him. "I don't care about the bare necessities, Loki, I care about _you_."

"And you know I care about you. I don't understand why this is bothering you so much."

She crossed her arms. "Because you _still_ don't trust me."

"You didn't trust anyone until your sister was frozen solid for you," he pointed out.

She turned back around. "That's not fair. My parents forced me to live in my room, I was _forced_ to be alone. Tell me you wouldn't have been just as wary of anyone."

"I am wary, Elsa. Hence the reason I didn't tell you."

"Do you think me so shallow that I wouldn't care about you because of the color of your skin?"

"I thought you wouldn't care about me because I'm not human."

She didn't say anything for a moment. How had that thought not occurred to her until he said that?

"I knew you were raised in Asgard," she said quietly.

"Yes, but I looked human then."

"Loki, why are you arguing with me like this? Can't you just believe that I love you through everything?" she asked him, her voice pleading.

"I've found that most people don't think of me in the same way once they see me like this."

She slowly kissed him again. "But I do, Loki, I do."

"I'm a monster," he said bitterly.

"And I used to think I was the same. But you have to embrace this. It's part of you. It is you."

He pulled away. "I will be back in a few days."

"Loki!"

"Elsa, I need to...to fix myself."

"There's nothing broken about you that needs to be fixed!"

"Do you want me walking around Arendelle like this?"

"I could care less about what others think about you!"

"They'll doubt you and believe that you are an unfit queen if they see your husband is _blue_."

The ease of which he spoke to her infuriated her. She rose her hand and slapped him as hard as she could. There was an uneasy silence that followed in which his red eyes simply stared at her.

He walked around her, remaining silent. She didn't move until she heard their bedroom door open and close, and then she fell to the floor. Her tears came relentlessly and did not end until the door opened again. She hoped against hope that it was Loki, coming back, stopping with his nonsense of being a monster…

"Elsa?" The Queen recognized the voice as her sister's and it nearly caused her to cry out.

"Yes?" she said softly, turning her head towards Anna, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Where's Loki?"

"We got into an argument," Elsa told her, slowly getting up.

"Did he hit you? Your cheeks are red!"

"No! Loki didn't hit me...I was crying."

Anna's eyes widened. "Crying? What did he do?"

"We just had an argument, okay? That's all you need to know!"

Anna rushed over and grabbed her sister's hands. "Please don't shut me out again! I want to be here for you."

"Well it's not like you and Kristoff are moving out," the blonde snapped.

"Do you want us to?"

"No. I need you here, you know that."

The red head smiled. "I'm glad you said that. Now come have supper with me down in the dining room."

She sighed but nodded. There was no point in resisting her sister in such a simple matter.

* * *

Loki sat down in the clearing, being careful not to be on any of the rocks. "You can come out," he said softly. "I promise I won't bite."

The rocks shook and the little trolls came out in their true form.

"Will you help me?" he asked them. "I can't make myself right again." He blinked, half-expecting tears for whatever silly reason.

Everything had been going so well with Elsa. She was pregnant and they were happy. But... one _stupid_ argument and Loki found himself avoiding her. He didn't want her to keep seeing him as this, no matter what she said. He was a monster and she deserved better. It was different when he could keep up the masquerade, but for some reason he couldn't anymore.

"Is this what I think it is?" A troll with a beard asked. He had a wooden cane and Loki almost laughed.

"He is a creature of ice!" pipped up a smaller troll.

"So it would seem. Pray tell, why is a frost giant here?"

"I'm not a frost giant," Loki snapped. "I am an Asgardian, a son of Odin and Thor's brother!"

"Ah. May I assume that you are Prince Loki, who is also Queen Elsa's husband?"

For a second Loki was silent. "Yes, I am."

"Then why aren't you with her?"

"Because I am blue, in case you haven't noticed."

"Do you think she cares?"

"She says she doesn't, but I don't want the rest of the court to see me."

The trolls had gathered around him and were now waiting for their leader to say something next.

"So you are embarrassed of yourself?"

"I hate myself." He glanced down at his blue skin and he wondered if it would look better red.

"Everyone is a bit of a fixer upper!" another troll said.

The chipperness reminded him of Thor, or of their mother. He swallowed hard and sighed. "Can you help me or not? I would really like turning back to back to my regular form."

The old troll came closer to him. "I will help you. But be there for the Queen and stop hiding your past from her."

Loki nearly laughed. If he were to tell her everything that had happened, everything he had done, she would never speak to him again. He'd miss out on seeing his child grow up, if Elsa even let it live.

He looked to the troll. "Do you really think that is what is wise? What is best for her?"

"That is up for you to decide in the end. Everything is in your hands. I can only guide you."

"Then guide me into my right form instead of trying to be my relationship counselor," Loki snapped.

"As you wish, my prince."

* * *

It was a day after the argument. Elsa sat at her desk, dressed in her nightgown and _almost_ ready for bed. She was almost done writing out this letter to a King of a neighboring country in response to a trading agreement.

She sighed in frustration. Loki would know how to phrase this better, how to make the trivial things sound like poetry.

"But you're not here," she said out loud. "You're off who knows where because you can't accept my love. Loki, why?"

"I'm right here." Familiar arms wrapped around her waist and picked her up from the chair.

The Queen wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Don't leave me like that again, got it?"

"Your wish is my command," Loki told her, a smile on his porcelain features.

She didn't say anything about his change of skin color, and only twined her fingers in his hair. "My wish is for you to be comfortable being who you are around anyone. You're a proud man, Loki, frost giant or not."

He kissed her softly, sitting down on the bed and holding his wife close to him. "Oh darling, all I want is for you to be happy, and if this makes it so, I will."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_Alright, so the last chapter was supposed to be just a one shot and this one shot would be posted as a different one shot. Then I thought, why not just make this a bit of a collection for my Loki x Elsa fics that have that same theme of her not knowing the complete truth? So yeah, here's this!

I think the next thing I'll post is the first real chapter of a story which will end up bringing in characters from the Avengers... So I guess I should change the category from Thor to Avengers?...

Oh, and to answer crystalsnowfury, in the chapter before this Elsa had only recently figured out she was pregnant. This is about a month after so she's (about) two months pregnant now.

Thank you so much for the positive feedback! Some more would be equally appreciated ;)

~_HolleringHawk65_


	3. His Nights

"Alright Elsa, let's recap what you've learned about Loki in the past six and a half months," Anna told her sister, sitting on a bannister. "He's killed for you, he's a frost giant, and he can make one heck of an ice sculpture," the orange haired girl said, pointing her thumb towards a bear sculpture in the ball room. "And animate it," she added, reminding the Queen of the time it had attacked a sleepwalking Kristoff in the middle of the night.

"Alright, so he's still a bit of an enigma," the blonde said with a sigh.

"A bit? Elsa, has he even talked about his family?"

"I know they're estranged."

"And friends back home on Asgard?"

"He didn't have any."

"Pets?"

"A stray kitten, but it got taken away from him."

"And you've never had questions for him that he wouldn't answer?"

"Anna, he's guarded!"

"How did he ever win you over?"

Elsa blushed, but refused to answer. "That's unimportant and you don't need to know."

"He's the father of your child!"

"I don't see the point of this," she snapped.

"Well, you know Loki always goes away this time of the year… Maybe you should suggest going with him."

"I'm the Queen, I can't just go off with my husband. Besides, if he's never suggested it himself, he doesn't want me wherever it is that he goes."

"But what if he's going to visit family and they don't know you exist? What if he's visiting the grave of his late wife? Or his other, _living,_ wife!"

"Loki wouldn't cheat on me; he's made that very clear. And if his family doesn't know about me, then that's up to Loki to tell them. I don't need to barge in on them over seven months pregnant. I don't even want to know how they'd react…"

"Has he talked about them being abusive?"

"No… it's just that he hasn't talked about them." Elsa sighed. "Oh, Anna what have I gotten myself into?"

"Well, he loves you, there's not really much in the way of denying that. So you've just got into a mess with his past, not his present."

"Right. Obviously he's not a criminal, or they would've found him by now, so his past can't be too bad," Elsa concluded. "It's not like 'Loki' is a common name."

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything," Anna said softly.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you're stressing now, and bad things happen when you stress…"

"I'm not going to freeze the whole world again, alright? I'm more controlled and Loki has _helped_ with that."

The red head looked at her sister's stomach. "I just don't want anything to happen to the baby because of something I said."

"But it'd be alright if Kristoff or a commoner said something," Elsa questioned lightly, causing her sister to blush.

"I didn't mean it like that! Come on, let's just go get some dinner."

* * *

Loki sat down on the bed, freshly bathed and ready for whatever sleep would be allowed to him that night. It turned out the further Elsa got into her pregnancy, the more frequent nightmares were, and she almost never could recall them, or figure out why she always called out for him.

He didn't mind the lack of sleep, he'd never been much of a sleeper, but at least in the past he had been able to take a day or two to catch up on it. Now there were official duties and Elsa to take care of, but he would swear he wouldn't have it any other way.

A moment later Elsa came out of the bathroom, dressed in one of her loose, comfy robes. Loki smiled at her as she came onto the bed. He carefully adjusted the blankets around her how she liked before lying down and putting his arm around her.

"Do you think it's too early to talk about baby names?" she asked him.

"No," he answered her.

"Well, Anna thought it would be a good idea to name the baby after one of our parents. I guess I always thought Anna would name her kids after our parents, since Kristoff was raised by trolls, so I was wondering about your parents?"

He didn't say anything and she looked up and wondered if he had fallen asleep, but she saw him with wide awake eyes.

"Loki?"

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"My parents."

"What are their names?" Elsa prodded softly.

"I'd rather not talk about either of them," he told her.

"Oh."

"How do you like the name James?" he asked. "That's a good name."

"It's common…" she said softly before readjusting her head so it was firmly against his chest.

"I suppose you're right. Jared?"

"Why are you assuming it'll be a boy?" Her voice was slightly muffled against his skin.

He was silent. "I'm not sure. It's a gut feeling."

"Don't tell me frost giants can sense the gender of their children."

His fingers ran through her hair. "No, I don't believe they can. This is a specifically me gut feeling."

"What would you say if I told you I had a gut feeling it'd be a girl?"

He laughed. "I suppose we'll see soon, love." He pressed his lips to her forehead. "You best try getting some sleep."

She sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

_"Cut it out."_

_"Forget it."_

_"Discard it."_

_"Teach it."_

_"Don't love it."_

* * *

"Elsa! Elsa, wake up!"

The Queen gasped, clutching at Loki. Tears were streaming down her face and all Loki could do was wrap his arms around her and hold her close.

"It's final, I'm canceling my trip."

She pulled away. "No! Loki, you barely get away all year…"

"Elsa, I should be here with you. I don't want you alone with these night terrors."

"I-I'll ask Anna to sleep with me. Have a sister sleepover unlike we did when we were younger."

He looked unsure, and it was anothe moment where Elsa knew that he loved her and would do anything for her. But he needed go, because if Loki didn't go, how was she supposed to follow him?

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _I almost forgot to post today, sorry! Just to let y'all know, the next time I update (which I guess will be Monday?) this story will be under the Avengers and Frozen if that's alright...

Please review!

~_HolleringHawk65_


	4. His Opinion on Spicy Food

Elsa always knew when Loki was getting ready for his annual journey. He would become less attentive at meetings and this usually meant that Elsa would pick up the slack again, but right now she was trying to make decisions about the nursery, so the meetings fell to Anna. And, as usual, Anna was making her have lunch with her to make up for Elsa making her sit through all the meetings.

"What are we going to do when you secretly go after Loki and he comes back with the nursery in the same state it was when he left?" The red head asked suddenly, stopping in one of the halls.

"Anna, I'm giving the carpenters some plans I thought of, they'll be working on it while we're gone," she explained to her sister.

"Ah. I might not have thought of that if I were you."

"Thought of what?" Olaf asked as he waddled in. Elsa smiled at him. It made her happy to think her child would grow up with Olaf as one of their friends.

"That fish would taste good in applesauce," Anna blurted out.

Elsa's cheeks flamed red that her sister had just blurted out one of her guilty pregnancy cravings. The glare given to the red head thankfully went unnoticed by their snowman friend.

"Ah, there you are!" Loki said as he came over, suddenly appearing as if out of nowhere. "I was hoping I could have lunch with my favorite pair of sisters."

"I'm in!" Anna said, which Elsa instantly cringed at, thinking that she would end up saying something about her plans to follow Loki.

Elsa was silent for a moment while Loki stood there, patiently waiting for her answer. He could tell something was up, had even known something was up for the past few days, but he couldn't figure it out. Which troubled him, because he was the Trickster, and when he can't figure out something it generally means the outcome won't be good.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked her.

She looked up at him. "No, I was just thinking about the type of wood that should be used for the baby's crib."

He smiled at her, trying his best to look happy for her, to believe the obvious lie. He was the _God_ of lies, but she didn't know that. She shouldn't ever find that out, considering it was the past.

"We could always use a pretty finish," Anna chipped in.

"Or paint it green," he joked.

Elsa swatted his shoulder, but there was mirth in her eyes. "If you ever try to do that, I'll freeze you."

Loki smoothly picked her up bridal style. "The cold doesn't bother me, love."

She threw her head back and laughed in the way that only Loki could make her laugh. She held onto him, placing her head on his shoulder as he took her to the royal family's private dining room. Anna was behind them, practically chirping away about something that Loki was somehow able to follow.

As Elsa thought about that, she wondered if he'd had practice with his own annoying sibling (that he may or may not have).

"What's on the menu today?" Loki asked the younger sister after setting Elsa down in her chair at the head of the table, knowing Anna was the one who had more of a hand in what was served.

"Uh, egg salad sandwiches with apples, and um, caramel dip, or something like that."

"You and your eggs," Elsa said with a roll of her eyes.

"It is much more preferable in my opinion than heavily spiced foods," he told them. He didn't particularly like spicy food, and some of what Thor had coaxed him into eating had made him gag, among other things.

"When are you leaving for your trip?" Anna asked him as they took their seats to the left and right of Elsa, respectively.

"In a few days."

"Where do you go?"

His hand hesitated above his napkin as he looked up at the overly inquisitive sister. And he _knew_ that he had to answer her, if only because of Elsa sitting in between them and he didn't want her questioning him herself.

"I visit some acquaintances." Which was the truth.

"_Where_?"

"_Anna_," Elsa said, glaring at her sister. "Stop pestering Loki so!"

"No, it's fine. It's only fair that I answer her. Anna, I am visiting some acquaintances in a far away land that you have never heard of. They pester me with more questions than you do and expect me to do a lot for them, which I do do, but only because I feel rather indebted to them."

He could tell she was entranced by what he was telling her.

He supposed it didn't hurt that he was adding magic into his words, just to make her _feel_ fulfilled and stop pestering. It made him feels slightly guilty, but he didn't make a habit out of it.

He glanced at Elsa and wondered if she could feel the magic. Another reason he hardly used it; he didn't want his wife finding out his abilities went beyond ice. That would only lead to more questions, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for them, or if he'd ever actually be ready.

_It'll just be better to leave her in the dark._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_I can't stop writing for them! Hopefully it's not coming out as crap?

Oh, so in the next chapte we seem some other characters from the Avengers! :)

Please review! :)

~_HolleringHawk65_


	5. His Other Magic (I)

Loki watched Elsa sleep, propped up on his elbow. No night terrors tonight so far, and she looked content. He smiled down at her, his beautiful snow angel.

He slowly got out of bed, trying his best not to wake her, knowing she needed her sleep. He walked softly to the wardrobe, where he opened it and grabbed his traveling clothes.

He went into the bathroom and got changed and then slipped back into the bedroom. He went over to Elsa and placed a small goodbye kiss before leaving the room.

He walked in the halls, being careful not to make too much noise, and to avoid the guards. He grinned to himself, thinking about how this reminded him of all the times he sneaked out of the palace in Asgard, sometimes with Thor and sometimes to get away from him.

He went down a long flight of stairs and into the dungeon. Thankfully Arendelle rarely had prisoners, so there was never a guard to bypass, and the cell he used as a gateway to Midgard was never occupied.

He opened the cell, the rusty hinges creaking from little use.

* * *

Elsa woke up to an empty bed. Judging by the lack of light, it was in the middle of the night.

"Loki?" she said as she sat up, looking around, but she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that he'd already left. She got up, only able to slip her feet into slippers before starting to walk. She figured he hadn't been gone too long; she could hardly sleep without him in that bed, finding it too large without him.

"Where could you have gone?" she whispered to herself, only able to follow her gut.

"Elsa!"

The Queen stopped in her tracks, looking around to see Olaf. "What?"

"Are you and Loki playing hide and seek? I saw him going down to the dungeon!"

_The dungeon?_

"Yes, it's a game of hide and seek," she lied. "And it appears to be something Loki is quite good at. Are you _sure_ he went into the dungeon?"

"Yep! I was going to ask him what he was doing but he seemed very concentrated."

"Thank you, Olaf," Elsa said, kneeling down and hugging the snowman quickly before getting up and rushing off towards the dungeon?

The minutes it took to get to the dungeon seemed like an eternity. She was trying her best to be as quiet as possible, but it was hard when everything felt so surreal.

She stopped short at the second to last stair, right out of Loki's sight, had he been towards in her direction. He was in one of the cells, standing in front of the wall. It looked like he was hesitating, but for all she knew he could be saying something.

He touched a few of the stones and then placed his hand on the wall. Elsa held back a gasp as the wall turned into a vortex of blues and greens. She dared not take her eyes off and witnessed as Loki walked into the vortex, which promptly closed right behind him.

She sat down on the stairs. _Why...how was he able to do that? I thought…_

What _did_ she think? For quite a while she'd thought that Loki was a magician from a far away country, performing little tricks with water and its different forms. Then she'd found out he was a frost giant, and that had only been a few _months_ ago, when she'd known him for over three _years_!

"Why shouldn't it surprise me that you can do that?" she asked, getting up and brushing herself off. She felt unsure of herself as she walked over to the cell. She didn't even know if she could make the portal. _Maybe it would be for the best if I couldn't._

She mimicked what she'd seen, and to her surprise, the same portal opened, sending gusts of cold air to her face. She gasped and stepped back. A moment later the portal closed without her.

She turned around and walked out of the cell, out of the dungeon. She was _not_ going to go through a portal to who knows where without saying a proper good-bye to her sister, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf, and especially not going to when she was still in her night clothes.

* * *

"You are a real mood killer," Tony Stark told Loki.

"I can tell," the frost giant said, observing how Stark was in a slightly unbuttoned dress shirt and rumbled dress pants. "Does our deal still stand?"

"You mean the deal in which I keep Thor from knowing the truth about you still being alive and you don't do anything to hurt Midgard and its inhabitants?" the billionaire asked to clarify.

"I wasn't aware there was any other."

The human rolled his eyes. "Yes, it's still on."

"Where are Thor and Jane now?"

Tony sighed. "They're back in New Mexico. You know, I don't get why you creepily watch them during the holidays. Why don't you just visit him?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "You think my brother would allow me to walk around free?"

"Didn't you help him with that whole Convergance/Aether issue?"

"I also faked my death, and as I'm sure you remember, destroyed New York City, tried to rule Earth, and _before_ that, allowed frost giants to invade Asgard, killed my biological father, and tried to be King of Asgard, as well as trying to kill Thor."

"You are such a lovely person," Tony said, venom dripping in his voice. "I don't get how Thor ever thought there could be redemption for you. So how are you being malicious now?"

"I'm not. I am proud to let you know I am living a rather peaceful life, only attacking when provoked, and with a budding family."

Tony stood there, shocked. "Who would marry you?"

The light in Loki's eyes changed and the billionaire wondered if he'd struck a cord in the god. "Does it matter, Stark?" he asked before disappearing.

"I'll never get used to that, even if he keeps using my tower as a landing zone for the next fifty years."

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Anna asked for the fifth time as she sat on her sister's bed.

Elsa nodded. "But damn being pregnant! I'm wearing Loki's clothes," she said. "At least they're comfortable and they smell like them..."

The red head looked her sister right in her eyes. "Just know that Arendelle will be completely fine while you're gone."

"I don't think you can do anything I haven't done. Just listen to Lo- the advisors. Listen to the advisors." Elsa shook her head. She was used to Loki being an advisor if he wasn't the one making the decisions.

"I will!" Anna said, her tone indicating that it might as well be a promise. "You can trust me."

Elsa walked over and kissed her sister's forehead. "I do. I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Elsa," the younger sister said as she hugged her. "See you soon!"

_If nothing goes wrong._ "See you soon."

A few minutes later, Elsa was standing in the cell again. She performed the same steps as before, and was relieved that the portal opened. She clutched the cloak and walked through.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_Alright, so that's this chapter. I'm on a roll and keep writing these ahead of time, I'm pretty proud of myself! ;)

Alright, so if you have any questions/comments, feel free to leave it in a review!

Hope y'all are having _fantastic_ days! :)

~_HolleringHawk65_


	6. His Acquaintances (I)

"So you're telling me that _you've_ been allowing _Loki_ to use Stark Tower as a gateway, and now this young, _pregnant_ woman just happens to show up almost right after him?" Bruce Banner asked Tony.

"I found it just as equally unbelievable. You'd think Tony would be one of the people who'd want to see Loki in SHIELD's custody more than anything," Pepper Pots chipped in.

"Look, to be fair, he made a convincing argument. He told me that after he faked his death, it was his chance for a new start and he promised his affairs would, JARVIS, what did he say exactly?"

"'My affairs will have nothing to do with you and the other relentlessly stubborn Midgardians, especially since Thor adores you so and he may finally be at peace with himself,'" the A.I. told them.

"Okay, so while you two argue about Loki, who _I_ say is an evil pain in the ass, that young woman is waking up," Pepper told them.

All three sets of eyes were suddenly on the white haired girl. Her eyes opened and she groaned slightly, starting to sit up. Bruce rushed over to her.

"Are you alright? Can you understand me?"

She nodded. "Yes, I can. Where's Loki? Please tell me Loki is here…" she said as she slowly sat up.

"Loki had already left by the time you got here," Tony told her.

Her blue eyes closed. "Where'd he go? And how long do you think he'll be gone?"

"He went to see his brother in London. He usually is there for about five days, then he comes and is my servant for two days," the billionaire continued to explain.

"Servant?" the other three people in the room asked him.

"Well, more like he has to answer my unending questions about Asgard. Scientific research and such."

"Who is Loki's brother?" the woman asked, starting to get up. Bruce helped her and she gave him a grateful smile.

"Thor," Pepper said, not allowing Tony to do all the talking. "How do you not know that?"

The woman sighed. "My husband doesn't talk about his family."

"_Husband_?" they all chorused.

"You married _him_?" Bruce asked.

"Did he _drug_ you?" Tony asked

"More importantly, did he _force_ you?" Pepper asked.

"No!" She looked like she was about to cry. "What's so wrong with him?"

"He's insane?" Bruce suggested.

"What?" her voice was small. "No, not Loki. He's, he's…" and the crying started.

* * *

It was a while later when Bruce brought over a tray of food with a ham sandwich, applesauce, and water.

"I suppose you don't have any fish?" she asked softly. There were obvious tear tracks on her cheeks and her eyes were a bit red. Bruce, however, had seen her _before_ the crying and could see that she was very beautiful. He just wondered how Loki had managed to get her, and who she was.

"Sorry, we don't give fish to be people whose names we don't know," Tony said. "It doesn't help that you're, you know, Loki's-"

"I am _Queen_ Elsa of Arendelle, _sister_ of Princess Anna of Arendelle, and Loki's _wife_! I deserve more respect than you are giving me!" Tears welled up once more in the corner of her eyes and suddenly the couch started to be covered in frost.

Bruce jumped up. "Are you a frost giant?"

"No! If only… that would make Loki feel better…"

"I think the last thing Earth needed was a Loki sympathizer," Tony said, but then Pepper swatted his arm and glared at him.

"Elsa, does Loki know you're here?" the other woman asked her.

She looked up at them and to all three she suddenly looked like a child. "No, no he doesn't. I just wanted to learn more about him. He keeps so much to himself."

Stark snorted, thinking about what Thor had told him about his brother, in addition to what he himself had witnessed, as well as what Loki would tell him. "You might be better off not knowing your husband's secrets. They're probably too dark for your pretty little head."

She balled her fists. "Well look here, _Stark_," she said the word with all the bitterness she could muster, "I did not come here to be instigated by you, a _commoner_, do you understand me?"

"Pepper, did she just call me a commoner?"

Bruce laughed. "Tony here is one of the richest men in the world and a genius, as well as a super hero."

"Do you think I care? If he is not in charge of his own country, he is a commoner."

"I just have one question for you, Snow Queen, what did _Loki_ tell you when you first met him? Did he tell you he was a god, or a prince, or the _runt_?" the billionaire asked.

"He told me he was a magician, and I fell in love with that magician, and I am in love with the magician _frost giant_ I know him to be now."

Bruce sat down next to Elsa again. "So, if you're a queen, is Loki your king?"

"Is he trying to take over your planet too?" Tony asked, seeing what Bruce was getting at.

"No. He is my prince and advisor. He has had many opportunities to allow me and or my sister, to die, and has taken steps to avoid that."

"Like what? How do you know that he wasn't the one behind the plots?"

"Because he killed them and tried to hide it from me," she told them, remembering the day she'd come into their bedroom and saw the blood on his hands. "If he'd been seeking glory, he would've killed them with a flourish, in front of me or a valuable member of our council. I am not disillusioned with how usurpers work, considering one was willing to let my sister die and send me to the dungeons for the rest of my life."

"Did Loki save you from that too?" Tony asked, not hiding the snark in his voice.

"No. That was before I met him. He wouldn't have let the events that led to my strange predicament happen if he'd known me then, or would have had the sense to send Hans packing the moment my sister asked me to give my blessing for an engagement to a man she'd known for only a night."

"This sounds like a crazy story. Like Natasha and Budapest."

"You know who would have an opinion on sudden engagements? Steve. Who you invited over today," Pepper reminded Tony suddenly.

"Oh, crap, we have to hide you, or Cap will find out and tell Fury, or worse, _Thor_ himself," Tony said, already walking over.

The Queen gasped as he tried to reach out for her, and in her fear she sent out a burst of ice magic. The billionaire yelped and moved back, eyes wide. Elsa gulped, remembering the night of her coronation.

"I will only let Mr. Banner touch me," she informed him. "And at the moment I need no assistance, thank you. Now, where must I go? If Loki does not want his brother finding out he is here, I do not either."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**So there might be a few chapters with only mentions of Loki. I'm really sorry in advance :/ also I'm going to try to write some chapters in advance today but just to let you know you might have to wait a day or two more than usual along the way soon-ish maybe (I really don't know).

But I hope you like this chapter! A review would be awesome~

Hope everyone is having a superb day!

~_HolleringHawk65_


	7. His Elusiveness

Steve Rogers was not having a good day. The day at S.H.I.E.L.D. had been far too long and in truth he'd like nothing more than going home to his apartment and sleeping until tomorrow, but he had already told Pepper and Tony he'd come for dinner, and gentlemen don't suddenly cancel their appointments, even if they are with the most annoying, _obnoxious_, overbearing, self-absorbed, _stuck up_ man on the planet.

Hey, if he was lucky, Bruce would be there to ease the tension.

He got out of the taxi and walked into the lobby of Stark Tower. A receptionist greeted him by name and he responded in kind before going over to the elevator.

He pressed the button for the top floor, figuring that would be where someone would be. As the door slid open, he was greeted by Pepper sitting on a couch in one of her more relaxed outfits, while Tony was over in his bar pouring a scotch.

Steve hesitated before walking in. Something seemed... off. "Good evening."

"Hello Steve-" Pepper began.

"Hey Cap, need some good ol' American beer?" Stark asked him, already walking over to the fridge.

"Sure," he said, watching Tony. The billionaire rarely offered him much, and usually it was only in jest. "So have you talked to Bruce recently?"

"Yep. He's good. Doing science stuff you wouldn't understand," he told him, his thumb running along the rim of the glass.

Steve knew that was his rare nervous tick.

"Stark, there isn't a girl coming over, is there?" he said, his voice low. Leave it to Tony Stark to try to set him up with a different girl every month.

The thumb stopped. "Girl? Why would you think that?"

Steve crossed his arms. "Give it up, Tony, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"You're a bad liar."

"Well, so are you."

"And now you're deflecting."

"Gentlemen," anyone could tell Pepper was all but choking on the word. "There's no need for this."

Cap turned towards her. "So are you going to stand there and tell me nothing at all is going on?"

Her hesitation made it clear.

"Why do you feel the need to keep things from me? Tony, we were a part of a team! And Pepper, I thought we were friends!"

"I hate to break it to ya Cap, but people lied back in the 40's too," Stark said bluntly.

"I never said they didn't," he snapped.

The elevator door slid open. All eyes turned to see Bruce coming in, already talking. "-and so she told me that she requests something to ease the pain. I just have to wonder how the beds are in Arendelle for her to be complaining about the ones here."

"Bruce!" Tony barked.

His head shot up, instantly seeing Steve.

"Who is 'she'?" he asked, folding his arms.

"The new immigrant maid," he told him.

He considered this for a moment. Normally, he'd buy it instantly because it was coming from Bruce, but... "Are you sure? Am I really going to find an immigrant maid when I check the floor rooms?"

They were all silent for a few moments, each second ticking by another one that assured him they *had* been holding back the truth.

Pepper was the one to crack.

"No, you're going to find a queen from another world who has powers and is pregnant," the blonde blurted out.

He stood there for a moment, completely dumbfounded.

To say the least, it was not the answer he'd been expecting.

* * *

Elsa sat on the bed in a guest room. Both the room and the bed were large and she knew it didn't help that she was alone.

"See what you make me do?" she said softly. "It'd be so much easier if you would just tell me. I wouldn't love you any less..."

The door opened and her head jerked up. In the doorway there was a man with dirty blond hair.

"You're a queen?"

Elsa looked down at herself. She realized that, while in Loki's clothes, she did _not_ look anything like a queen.

"Yes," she said as she stood up, extending her hand. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." She left out the other part because if this was the Steve everyone seemed concerned about coming, it didn't seem productive to tell him.

"Arendelle," he said slowly, as if trying to remember where that was.

"It's on another world," she said, still not believing it much herself. All this time, Loki had been leaving for a whole other world...

"Ah. How did you get here?"

She'd been working on her answer for that. "An evil witch was jealous of my good fortune," she made a motion to her stomach, "and pushed me through a portal which led to here."

"That's... unfortunate..."

"Extremely. Fortunately, my sister knows how to run the country in my absence, however long that might be."

"Hopefully the witch won't do anything to her?"

Elsa gave him a sad smile. "The witch only has a vendetta against me."

* * *

Tony wasn't talking to Pepper. In fact, he looked extremely upset with her. He had expected her to be able to not tell Steve, but _no_, she had failed him.

And, knowing his luck, Steve was just about to find out that he had been allowing (basically) the _universe's_ most wanted offender to use Stark Tower.

A few minutes later the elevator opened again, Elsa demurely standing next to Steve. Smiles were on both of their faces, giving Tony pause.

"Is it just me, or has he already made friends with our new tower-guest?" Pepper asked.

Stark gulped.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello everyone, sorry that this has taken me forever! Drama club had their shows this weekend so that's what I was doing Friday and Saturday... Sunday I was just a bit dead...Monday I was busy and Tuesday I got this done but didn't have time to post it...

Anywho, hope y'all like this! I'd love some reviews :)

~_HolleringHawk65_


	8. His Disguises (I)

He calmly sat on a bench in the middle of a mall. It was a very public place and here Loki knew he could wait for his brother and _his_ family to arrive. They had always come to see Santa on the second Sunday of December in previous years.

The normally black haired man-currently he was in the guise of a red haired youth-sighed as he realized how much he knew about Thor, Jane and their family despite not having talked to them.

Well, actually there was that _one_ time, two years ago, when Sif had been visiting Thor and she'd been teasing him and had caused him to trip right into Loki (in disguise, of course), and of course the older blond had apologized profusely.

Loki looked up as he suddenly heard a voice that sent chills down his back.

Sif was walking next to Thor and Jane, holding their younger child, while the older clutched his father's hand.

Loki smiled with some portion of satisfaction that Jane had neither child.

"I am very grateful that both of you have welcomed into your homes for another year's celebration of Christmas!" the warrior woman said, her voice unnaturally happy. He felt his fists clench but he wasn't sure if it was actually out of frustration. Was it possible that he was upset that Sif seemed... happy? Content?

_I thought she hated Jane for taking Thor's attention away from her…_

"I love your Christmas traditions! Nothing quite like it can be seen on Asgard," she continued, still seeming very out of character. Surely _Sif_ hadn't been the one to have a major personality change over the last five years, right? "Especially the Saint Nicholas. It's endearing that people think they can tell him their deepest want and hope it will come true."

Loki nearly gagged. He got up, sparing just one more glance at the group, and then walked down to where Santa was.

Or at least supposed to be. The giant chair with the "Winter Wonderland" scene around it was empty. There was no one there at all.

The Trickster looked around, listening. He heard yelling and walked towards it.

"Don't you think I want to be here for the kids!?" he heard a man said. "It's not my fault that my granddaughter's water broke today!"

"Fine! But I hope you realize how many children you're disappointing!" A high pitched, woman's, voice screamed.

"I do!"

A moment later and an old man came out, not even noticing the young red head standing there.

Loki glanced to where he had last seen Thor and his family (plus Sif, though Loki, deep down, begrudgingly knew that after such a long time, she might as well be their sister now).

He sighed. _Elsa would be proud._

A moment later an old man with pure white hair walked into the door the other old man had walked out of only minutes before.

"I understand you need a Santa Claus?" Loki said to a tanned brunette in an elf costume.

She burst into a smile. "Yes, yes I do."

* * *

An hour later and Loki was sitting in the big chair in the "Winter Wonderland" scene. A line of children with their parents had appeared, and he could see Sif, still holding the young child in one of her arms while the other child clutched her hand.

_She must have really warmed to Jane, and Jane to her. I am not sure Elsa would live our child with one of my old flames..._

He met child after child, each of them sitting on his knee, the older ones leaning up to whisper their wish while the younger ones would just pull his beard and look at him with their big, curious eyes.

He wondered if that's what his own child would do.

He looked over to Sif and the boys, who were next in line. Sif was trying to getting the younger boy to move, but he seemed entranced about something.

"Loki, please, you're holding up the line," he heard her said.

And they say blood can't freeze in the living!

Loki's-the older one-eyes widened. His _brother_ did not _actually_ name one of his _sons_ after _him_, a _traitor_, _liar_, _murder_, _runt_-for the sake of the Nine Realms, he wasn't even Thor's blood brother!

Suddenly the boy moved, unknowingly walking over to his namesake. He sat on his red clad knee and for a moment the boy didn't say anything. Then, he leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"For Christmas, I want my uncle to come down from the clouds so Dad and Aunt Sif can be happy," he said before turning to the camera set up. It took 'Santa' a moment to get a smile on his face, considering he was very...shocked.

He was still processing it when his nephew slid off his knee and walked off. He thought that was going to be it for the day, but unfortunately he was wrong.

SIf came over, the young child-Loki guess he was around a year old-in her arms. "My friends really want me just to get a few pictures-not the whole spread-of you and the baby, is that alright?"

I was about ask her if she even knew _how_ to use a camera but then I remembered that a) I was Santa and therefore didn't know she was an Asgardian. b) she was _much_ more capable than Thor.

"Yes, that's perfectly fine," I told her. She smiled and gently placed the baby in my arms. I thought he had been asleep but his eyes instantly opened when he was in my arms. He cooed and I suddenly felt my chest tighten but I forced myself to look at Sif and the camera she was holding.

She was dressed in average Midgardian garb; jeans, lace up boots, a plaid shirt, and she had leather cuffs on as bracelets. I smiled, thinking about times long before Thor was cast down to Midgard, before I conspired with the Frost Giants, before…

_Elsa_.

_I love Elsa._

A moment later Sif put the camera away. "Thank you. My friends will be very pleased, Saint Nicholas."

"Is there any wish you would like granted on Christmas?" I asked her as she picked up the baby.

She looked down at him. "I know it is foolish to wish for the dead to arise, so I will not even try. Have a good day."

"And you as well," I told her as she turned around, off to find my other nephew.

* * *

After a long day of being Santa Claus, Loki returned the outfit, donning the coat, tan pants, and button down he'd appeared in, and walked out.

He was hoping he'd be able just to go back to the hotel but as he was walking across the mall to get out he heard Sif.

"Saint Nicholas! Saint Nicholas, please wait!"

He stopped dead in my tracks and turned around. "How may I help you?"

"I do have a wish. I wish for Loki's body to be found. I wish for Thor to have closure, because he is incomplete without it."

He wasn't sure how to respond to her. If he'd actually been _him_, he would've made a quip about her not wishing for a new weapon.

"It must sound stupid," she said softly. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

"I hope your wish comes true," he told her.

She smiled at him as if they were young again, friends again. As if she knew that it was Loki there, and this was all some grand plan that they worked on together.

Loki half-wished it were so.

* * *

**_Author's Note_: **So, umm, I guess that was, kind of sorta, hints of past Loki x Sif? *twiddles thumbs and looks away*

It just kind of happened.

Any who, please review (they're greatly appreciated and make me smile and let's all be honest, smiles & hugs & ice cream/gelato & friends make the world go round)! :)

~_HolleringHawk65_


	9. His Comfort

"Do you have any idea how to get home?" Steve asked Elsa as they sat on the long leather couch, Bruce on her other side. It was the next day, a Sunday, and apparently this is what they usually did… On past weekends apparently others were there but Thor was now married and 'Natasha' and 'Clint' were on a mission.

"No," she said softly and hearing that….she felt kind of stupid. She almost wanted to go home as soon possible, but she still needed to know about Loki. And since she honestly didn't know how to get home, she would have to wait for Loki and hope he wasn't angry with her.

She crossed her arms, wishing she wasn't pregnant so she could just fold into herself. She closed her eyes as she felt the baby kick and move around.

"How far along are you?" Bruce asked her.

She found the question odd before she realized he was probably asking just to make sure her water didn't break while she there. "About seven months."

"You look a lot farther than seven months," Tony said and they all heard the sound of him getting hit in the back of the head by Pepper.

_Other people have said that too. A **lot** of other people._ Her hand ran over her stomach, trying to sooth the child inside. All she wanted right now was Loki her, arms wrapped around her, calming her… That's all she wanted.

But he was far away in New Mexico.

* * *

"Anna, I'm sure your sister is fine," Kristoff told the red head.

She sighed. "I'm pretty sure she is, but I'm also pretty sure that's she's not going to find out everything she wants to."

"Wasn't it your idea for her to go in the first place?"

"Well… Kind of? I'm not sure."

She sighed again, resting on her knees in front of Loki's desk. There had to be _something_ in there about his past…

"I still don't get why you're snooping through Loki's things."

"Because…" _I think he's a liar._ "Oh, just don't question me! Go groom Sven or something!" she said, exasperated.

"Yes, your majesty," he said, a playful tone in his voice.

She rolled her eyes as he turned to leave the room before continuing her search. She opened the desk, going through documents and letters, feeling along the bottom for secret compartments-of which there _were_ some, but they only contained gold pieces or inkwells.

She had found nothing out of the usual as she opened the last drawer. She was surprised to find that a leather bound book, tied with a single piece of black rope, was the only occupant.

She picked it up carefully, her fingers practically trembling.

She slowly opened the book, watching as it transformed from normal sized to dictionary size. She opened it, her eyes widening upon seeing the words in it.

Her heart was racing as she sat there, reading page after page, a self documentation of Loki's life, from what she could only guess was around his pre-teens.

It contained everything from trivial everyday doings to the night before a battle to recaps on important meetings. By the time Kristoff came back to get her for dinner, she'd only made a dent in the book.

"Are you going to eat tonight or read about your brother-in-law?" her husband asked her.

She didn't say anything for a moment, finishing the entry-a recollection of how stunning a woman named Sif had looked at a feast.

"Eat, and then continue reading," Anna said softly. She wondered if Loki still had feelings for this woman-because if he did, she didn't want to see how her sister would react.

* * *

Thor and Sif were sitting in front of a computer, talking to Steve through Skype. It was around eight o'clock their time, meaning it was around ten there, and Steve looked as if he'd been up for over twenty-four hours.

"So what I guess I'm asking is if either of you have ever heard of Arendelle," he said to them.

"I haven't," Thor said almost immediately. Sif guessed that he'd been thinking about the country the moment it had first rolled off of Steve's tongue.

She thought about it a moment longer, not sure what to say. It did ring a bell, as if she had heard it a very long time ago, perhaps in a fairytale when she a child, but she knew it was not a part of the Nine Realms. "No," she said after a moment.

"I don't know what to do about Elsa then. I don't think I should tell Director Fury," he told them, scratching the back of his neck.

"What about my father? He might know," Thor suggested.

Sif twitched. "She is human, is she not?"

"Human with powers," Steve clarified.

"What kind?" the two Asgardians said in unison.

"Ice," he said slowly.

They exchanged looks, both thinking about Loki, not to mention other frost giants. Even if Elsa was truly human, Odin would most likely lock her up.

"She should stay with you," Sif said. "There is nothing Odin could do for her that would be positive."

Steve nodded. "I don't want her with Stark all of the time."

"She can't come here," Thor told him, "Our house is full and it took a month of convincing for Jane to agree that Sif could stay."

The said black haired woman leaned slightly, partially out of the webcam's sight. "And if she can't go to Asgard, that means she has to stay on Midgard. It would probably be easier-better-for everyone if she stayed with Stark."

"I'll just have to rely on Bruce to be a good influence when I'm not there," he told them. "Thank you for your...council."

"We are more than happy to have helped," Thor said, but Sif could hear that Steve was just as lost as before.

"We bid you adieu," she said.

"Good-bye to you both," he said before the 'call' ended.

Sif immediately got up. "I didn't realize that my coming had been such a bother with Jane."

Thor looked stumped for a moment. "She just-"

"I don't even love you in that way anymore! You are as much of my brother as you were Loki's." As soon as the name left her mouth she felt a pang in her entire being.

Thor said nothing for a moment. There was pain in his blue eyes, and she had to imagine it was the same amount coursing through her.

Sif's fists clenched. She had lost just as much from Loki's death that Thor had. And then for him to name his first born Loki, it felt like a slap in the face. It was as if he was trying to inflict his brother's essence onto another being, and a child no less.

"I'm going out for a walk," she said curtly.

Thor didn't say anything as she walked out.

Sif grabbed her coat on her way out, shoving her hands deep down into the pockets. The cold night air whipped around her, but it was nothing compared to the realm of Jotunheim.

"You look...troubled," she heard someone say.

She turned around and saw the old man from earlier, "Saint Nicholas," she said softly, "I do not want to burden you with my troubles."

He smirked. "If you were to burden me I would not mind."

She didn't say anything for a moment. "I want to see my friend again… I want to hold him and let him know that I am sorry that I seemed so hateful towards him in the end. I just want him to know that it's because he had hurt us, but we still love him. We all love him."

"Do you only love him because he is gone?" the old man asked her.

"No," she said. "I loved him before. I think that the Midgardian saying is true, 'you don't know what you have until it's gone.' And he is gone...so very gone."

"I am sure he knows."

"I hope he does," she told him before walking away. As she walked away, she felt less troubled; _lighter_.

* * *

**_Author's Note_: ***taking Sif x Loki just a bit farther* Hope y'all don't mind! I just thought it would make it more interesting, even less of that perfect relationship (especially for Elsa and Loki) that happens in some stories. There will be (more than likely) more Anna snooping if y'all liked it ;)

Also, I would like everyone to know that I plan to update every three days. So, imagine it was the first that I updated, the next update would be the fourth.

Anywho, please review! They really do make me happy :)

~_HolleringHawk65_


	10. His Acquaintances (II)

"So, on a good happy note, we only have at the very least three days before Loki comes and then you two can get out of my tower," Stark said to Elsa and Bruce.

The former crossed her arms, shivering slightly. "I'm sorry to be such an inconvenience. I just want to know about Loki."

"I don't know how much more you want to know," Stark told her.

"Everything," she told him, "which you obviously can't do."

His eyes light up as if it were a challenge. "Just keep sitting, Ice Queen, and I'll give you enough information on Loki to make you shut up for the rest of your stay here."

Elsa and Bruce exchanged a look and she was sure it wasn't a good one.

* * *

"Sir Stark! We were told that you required our presence?" Fandral told the billionaire.

"Yes, I thought we could have an early Christmas celebration together," he told them, giving them one of his renowned, charismatic, smiles.

The three all looked at each other. Sif had told them about Christmas, and how _easy_ it was to get drinking.

"Will there be gifts?" Fandral asked.

"Yes, of course! What's Christmas without gifts?" Tony asked the Warriors Three.

"Clearly not Christmas!" Volstagg said. All three were all smiles and Stark thought they could be friends-however tonight was not about friend making.

"Follow me inside," the billionaire said to the Asgardians.

* * *

"Is this not violating anything?" Elsa asked Bruce, watching the scene fold out on her screen in her bedroom.

"No. Asgard and Earth haven't made an official treaty because Odin, your father in law, refuses to see us as equals and insists that Asgard is the guardian out of all the Nine Realms."

"So this is like using your older sibling to gain information?" Elsa asked. He only nodded in agreement. "Maybe Stark _is_ smart."

* * *

The top level was decorated in, mostly, green and gold, with some red and silver to complete the holiday spirit. Tony made green drinks for all of them, and then sat on the couch.

Fandral sipped at the cup without a thought while Volstagg and Hogun sniffed at it.

"Is it 'fruity?'" Volstagg asked, remembering how Thor had told them Midgardian alcohol often was.

"Not really," Fandral said after a moment of consideration. "I enjoy it."

Volstagg sniffed the liquid again before trying it. Apparently he liked it, because when he was done he threw the glass down.

Tony resisted a sigh. It was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

"I'm worried about the silent one," Bruce told Elsa. "I think he'll realize what's going on."

"That a Midgardian is curious about his adversary?"

"It wouldn't mean much if Loki was 'alive.' However, not a lot of people know that and certainly not these three," he explained.

"So what do you think he'll figure out?" she asked him.

"At most I want to say that it would be Tony having an obsession with Loki. It would make sense, considering it was because of Loki's actions that he nearly died."

Elsa raised an eyebrow but she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

"A couple of years ago Loki led an alien invasion and the Avengers were gathered to fight it and then the government was going to send a nuke but Iron Man stopped it by sending it into deep space and subsequently destroying the aliens and then he almost didn't make it back to New York."

"Oh."

"Now can you understand why we were surprised by Loki choosing to come here, right?"

She nodded. "It's...an enigma for certain," she said as her eyes slowly drifted back to the screen.

* * *

"So, as Thor's best friends, what can you tell me about his childhood?" Tony asked the Asgardians. "Assuming it's not classified information."

"Thor was an ass," Volstagg said without thought.

"Such an ass _Sif_ couldn't keep him in line!" Fandral added.

"Or was it because of Sif that he was an ass?" Volstagg said thoughtfully, exchanging looks with his friends.

"Well, she did eventually break," Fandral pointed out.

"That was after Loki left her though, and after her stint with the Valkyrie," the big, burly man reminded me

"Oh god, don't even remind me of _that_," Fandral said with a flourish. "Worst four days of my life. In the peak of Thor's youth, he'd gotten this idea to find Surtr's sword-"

"Nearly got all of Asgard killed by the frost giants."

"Something changed in Loki during that, too," the Asgardian playboy's voice suddenly became softer. "He was so full of..."

"Hatred? Grief?" Tony suggested. "Insanity?"

The three exchanged looks again. "Let us not speak of the dead, lest their ghosts come to haunt us."

_I'll give you a ghost alright,_ Tony thought.

* * *

Elsa sat calmly on the bed, not even the slightest change in demeanor apparent.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked her.

"Do you believe me shocked for finding out my husband had feelings for another girl when he was younger?"

"Some people have an illusion in their head that what's theirs is theirs and no one else's before," he pointed out.

"I am a queen; there is no room for illusions."

* * *

Loki sat down on the edge of his motel room's bed. He felt physically drained after today, having changed forms at least five times today, which was a skill he rarely used anymore.

He lied down on his back, not in his normal form in case his protective spells went down and Heimdall could see him.

"A visit by Asgardians… that would definitely be unwanted. I wonder if I could make it to Stark Tower before they caught me…" Loki turned onto his side and imagined Elsa being there with him. He imagined her pressing her back into his front, telling him that using him as a pillow would make even the worst of beds bearable.

He sighed, wishing she was there. If she was there though, he was worried she'd have a thousand and one question to which his answers would be blunt because he didn't want her to think any less of him.

"The love of my life; I'll be home soon."

* * *

_**Author's Note**_**: **Alright, I think this is shorter than some other chapters. Sorry. I hope this chapter is good, understandable, and enjoyable! ^_^

I hope your weeks were fantastic and that you have a great weekend! Please leave a review :)

~_HolleringHawk65_


	11. His Wife's Predicament (I)

"No no, you three can't-" Tony tried to say, reaching out for one of their shirts, but they were already opening the door to Elsa's bedroom.

"Oh," Volstagg sounded as he stopped, but Fandral was in front of him, half-encased in ice.

_Shit shit shit shit shit, she didn't, did she? Dear god, I ask so _little_ of this girl and she goes and _freezes_ an _Asgardian_?_

Volstagg, Hogun, Bruce, Elsa, and Tony all stood there staring at Fandral, willing the ice around him to melt. _Please melt. Let them think this was a drunken hallucination. Please._

Some how he knew he wasn't going to get off that easy.

"Who are you?" Hogun asked.

"I am...Queen Elsa of...of Arendelle," her voice was faltering and Tony thought she was about to break down.

"What are you?" Volstagg demanded.

"I was born with these powers," she said softly, snow coming from her fingertips and accumulating into two piles by her feet.

Suddenly Fandral broke from the ice, taking deep breaths. "Holy Nine Realms, what just happened?"

"You were frozen," Volstagg explained to him, going over and placing his hand on his shoulder. The three Asgardians were suddenly looking at Elsa. "I believe we'll be heading back to Asgard now," Volstagg told them. Fandral nodded in agreement, getting out of the room as soon as possible.

Tony stood in the hallway for a moment before banging his head against the wall. _Shit._

* * *

"Elsa, I've cleared my entire schedule for today," Pepper told her.

"Oh. Why?"

"I thought you could use a day out. You know, a day when you're not thinking solely about your duties or Loki. A day of relaxation for you and the baby," she said with a smile.

"That sounds nice," she said softly, thinking about what had happened the previous night. She hadn't used her powers to harm anyone since her coronation incident.

"Great! I'll leave you to get ready then," the C.E.O. said as she clapped her hands.

"Okay." She went over to the closet of "maternity" clothes Pepper had compiled for her on her second day on Earth.

She couldn't shake this feeling she had but worked through it, getting dressed in jeans and a purple shirt.

She walked out into the hallway and then the elevator to the top floor where Pepper and Bruce were having breakfast. She sat down next to them, eating a little bit.

"So where are you two going?" Bruce asked the two of them.

"It's a surprise," Pepper said.

Elsa shifted uncomfortably. Surprises usually weren't bad but she didn't know what to expect from the older blonde. _I just have to trust her._

Forty-five minutes later Pepper's limousine was parking in front of a building. Elsa's eyes flicked all over and finally her eyes landed on "Gynecologist."

"Pepper, what is this place?" she asked her as she slowly unbuckled.

"It's a doctor's office. They can check to see how your pregnancy is going," she explained.

"Oh."

* * *

"Hello, I'm Dr. Jones," a short, pixie hair cut, brunette said as she came in. "You must be Elsa Arendelle?"

"Yes," Elsa said, extending her hand. She was sitting up straight, not able to relax in the chair, even though Pepper was sitting in a chair next to her.

Dr. Jones took her hand and gave it a comforting, firm, shake. "Now, Pepper tells me you're about seven months along?"

"Yes," she said again. She wondered if she'd feel better if Loki was there.

"I just want you to lie back and unbutton your shirt, I'm going to check your child's heartbeat."

She slowly lied back, trying to find a relatively comfortable position. Pepper reached over and held her hand. She would have to do as an alternative to Loki.

"You've got quite a vivacious fellow in there," Dr. Jones said with a smile.

Elsa tried to return the smile but she could feel her own heart racing, as Dr. Jones moved the cold metal piece around.

"I'm going to apply a warm gel so we can do an ultrasound, is that alright?"

Elsa nodded, knowing there was no sense in not doing it. Besides, she was sure Pepper wouldn't set up anything to harm her, knowing that Loki's her husband.

In the few moments it took for the ultrasound to start working, Elsa reflected on how unnatural this was, seeing your child before they were born.

Or children.

Elsa stared at the screen, which showed _two_ small bodies.

"Oh dear god, I was right," Pepper said.

Dr. Jones seemed not to have heard her. "Twins! You're so lucky Miss Arendelle. And they both seem to be quite healthy."

_Twins._ "I guess some adjustments are going to have to be made to the nursery," she said weakly.

* * *

"Jane, I promise I'll be back for Christmas," Thor said to his wife. "You know I wouldn't leave if it didn't seem urgent."

"Why can't Sif go?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm not sure. My father didn't request her presence," he told her.

"So you're leaving her here?"

"Yes. She wants to be around Loki and Orion," he told her.

"What if I don't want her being around him?" she asked.

Thor sighed. He heard the singular word. He knew that she and Loki didn't get along, and she blamed Thor for spoiling him. She already saw Loki as a lost cause while she was focusing all of her attention on Orion.

Thor hated that they had divided themselves much like his parents had divided themselves with Loki and himself. It didn't help that his Loki was also adopted, his previous caretaker having abandoned him in a diner.

"You're going to have to get over it," he snapped. "Just get over it Jane. I rarely make you put up with Asgard."

She looked like she was about to slap him. "And what, I make you put up with Midgard _so_ much?"

"We're living here, aren't we?" he shot back before leaving the room.

"Thor! Thor get back here this-"

She was cut off as the Bifrost surrounded him and took him back to Asgard.

* * *

"So, all three of you seem to be in excellent condition, so I just want you to keep it easy for the next two months. Obviously no additional stressors, and don't be afraid to tell someone no to something you think isn't good."

In truth Elsa wondered what that last part really meant but she nodded. "Thank you very much for seeing me on such short notice."

"Oh, I was happy to! Any friend of Pepper's is a top notch patient of ours," the gynecologist said with a smile.

"Thank you, I'll see you next month," Pepper said before taking Elsa's hand and leading her out.

"Are we going back to the tower now?" Elsa asked her.

"Nope! I promised you a day of relaxation, which means shopping, comfort food, and maybe even a movie, depending in how long everything else takes," the older blonde told her, beaming, as they got back into the limo.

* * *

Steve was sitting in a deli for lunch when his phone started ringing. He dug out of his leather jacket's pocket and frowned when he saw it was Thor's number.

"Hello?" he said as he answered the call.

"Hello Steve, this is Sif," he heard the female warrior say. "I have some bad news."

"Is Thor and his family alright?" he asked, his tone instantly worried; Orion was his god son and of course he was close with the rest of the family.

"Thor was called to Asgard by demand of the King. They may have found out about your friend-Elsa-somehow," she explained.

Steve was silent for a moment, his mind trying to find an explanation. "I don't know how, but thank you for the warning. Is everything alright there though?"

"Jane is very upset; she and Thor had a fight before he left. I'm in the park with Loki right now."

"Alright, I'll try to call her later. Have a good day, Sif," he told her.

"You as well," she said before hanging up.

Before Steve started having his lunch-not like he was in the mood for it now-he called Tony.

"Yes, hi, what do you want?" the billionaire asked.

"Tony, what on Midgard have you done to gain Asgard's attention?" Steve bellowed.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello! Sorry that I wasn't able to post on Monday, I had this research paper due today so I was working on that on Sunday (however on Saturday I was working on the prequel for this~).

Alright, I also have to say something. The _point_ of this story is/was(it is kind of drifting) for Elsa to find _about Loki not from Loki_ and therefore her reactions to the information.

Also I had to change something about Sif's opinions in chapter 9, but it's really not a big deal, just thought I should let y'all know ;)

Thoughts? Concerns? Questions? Leave them in a review! (Oh, and just to let y'all know, I have no idea what a visit to a gynecologist is like when you're pregnant, so I based it off on what I've seen on TV and such. Sorry if it was terrible.)

~_HolleringHawk65_


	12. His Wife's Predicament (II)

"It's strange, running into you again," the old man said to Sif as she pocketed Thor's phone.

She smiled at him, feeling as though he was a dear friend. "It truly is, however it is a welcomed distraction."

Loki looked at the old man, an inquisitive look in his brown eyes. "You're…" he begun but his voice drifted off.

"Shhh, that's my secret identity," the old man told him, a sparkle in his emerald green eyes.

Loki nodded, not saying anything else. He leaned against Sif and she placed her denim jacket clad arm on top of him.

"Does he always get tired easily?" the old man asked him.

"Yeah," she glanced at him, smiling. His eyes were drifted shut. Sif knew she should get him home, but there was not much point considering Jane was fuming and she'd probably just yell at the child.

The old man was looking at Loki, but for a moment he didn't say anything.

"Are you his mother?" he asked her.

Sif was about to answer when the phone started ringing. She took it out of her pocket and saw that it was Jane. She hesitated before answering but she knew she had to. "Hello?"

"Where _are you_?!" she shrieked. "Where is my son?!"

"Loki and I are at the park," she said softly, her hand stroking his soft black hair. "I didn't think you-"

"I want you to bring _my_ son back and pack your bags and go bother Stark!" she yelled.

Her hand stopped, staying where it was on top of Loki. "Jane, I know that you're upset at Thor for going back to Asgard but this _must_ be important-"

"I want you out!" Sif could hear the desperation in Jane's voice. "I want _you_ out of my sons' lives!"

"Okay," she said softly. "We'll be home soon."

After Sif put the phone away again, she looked up to find the old man gone, completely out of sight. She shook her head before standing and picking Loki up.

* * *

"Father, what is the meaning of this?" Thor asked as he entered the throne room. He saw Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg and he wondered if he had been called because they had done something stupid.

"Midgard is harboring a very unique person," he said before gesturing to the Warrior Three. "Please, explain to Thor what happened."

"Sir Stark had wanted to show us what a Christmas celebration was like, so he invited us to Stark Tower, and we had gotten very drunk," Volstagg began.

"We then went to the hall of rooms, where we opened a door and I got frozen," Fandral continued.

"_Frozen_? By whom?" Thor asked.

"By a woman."

Thor knew they were talking about Elsa, but if he let on he had known, he knew Odin would do something completely uncalled for. "What is the point of this? Humans with special abilities are all throughout Midgard."

"But why would Iron Man be harboring one when they live in facilities or in hiding? Answer me that, Thor."

"I don't know why," he answered truthfully. He only knew as much as Steve had told him.

"I want you to retrieve her and bring her here."

"Father-"

"No. I want and you will. Now go, I want her here before the nightly meal."

Thor knew there was no point in arguing with Odin. He'd never been half as good at it as Loki was.

"Yes Father," he said, sparing a glance to his friends. They looked...worried.

Elsa couldn't be _that_ bad. He'd faced _monsters_ of all degrees of villainy, and she was but a gifted human. He could handle her.

* * *

Loki wondered why Thor would've been called to Asgard. At the moment, if an issue required the blond's attention, it must be severe.

He scratched the back of his neck, pondering this. _Why, why, why?_

He sat down on the edge of the motel bed again. His mind couldn't focus solely on Thor and Asgard, and kept drifting back to Sif and the child. She was so attached to him, that much was obvious, but it didn't make sense. He was Thor and _Jane's_ child, wasn't he?

* * *

"So you're telling me that because Elsa wanted to know about Loki, leading me to invite Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg, she got in trouble with _all_ of _Asgard_," Tony said to Steve.

The blond froze. "No, probably just O-What the hell are you talking about Loki for?" he asked, thinking he meant Thor's son.

"Shit. Well, you see, Elsa is Loki's wife," the billionaire explained.

"No." There was no possible way that Elsa would marry _Loki_! He was the God of _Lies_ and _tricks_ and… and if it were true, hadn't that been what Elsa was doing? What Tony was doing? And what about Pepper and Bruce, surely they knew too.

"Steve-"

"No."

"Some-"

"Loki is dead!" he said the words but suddenly knew they weren't true. They felt like lead on his tongue. "How long have you know?"

"A while."

"A while," he repeated. "God damnit Stark! You didn't think I should know?"

"Pepper and Bruce didn't know until Elsa came."

"What has he been doing?"

"Checking on Thor and his family. Obviously he's been harmless, Cap, or S.H.I.E.L.D. would have known."

"You are so stupid and immature. Obviously you don't understand what could happen if we don't know about something! What if-"

"There are no what if's because it didn't happen. All of this was never supposed to happen. Elsa wasn't supposed to follow Loki, she was never supposed to meet us and we weren't supposed to know about her."

Steve wanted to throw something. He didn't understand how Bruce could be angry all of the time; he would be murdering and thrashing people left and right.

"I'm staying here until she gets back, and we'll sort this all out. If we're lucky, if Asgard tries to do anything, Thor or Sif will intervene."

* * *

Elsa and Pepper were walking through an outside mall. They'd made several purchases, mostly for Pepper but Elsa had obtained a few trinkets, such as the white gold bracelet around her wrist with a snowflake on it, along with a few other charms.

"Thank you for this, again," Elsa said to the other blonde.

"Of course! Us girls have to stick together, right?"

They smiled at each other, continuing to walk at an easy pace. Despite the happy atmosphere between the two, Elsa couldn't get the 'silent' movie they'd seen out of her head, nor the actress. "Broken Blossoms" was playing again in her head along with images of Lillian Gish flickering before her eyes.

She stopped short suddenly, feeling something different in the air-something charged. The air felt like it had when the trolls had performed their magic on Anna. She felt herself tense, but at the same time she couldn't focus. Her heart rate increased as she started losing focus.

"Pepper!" she called out before a column of light appeared.

* * *

_My father finally gave me something today. It's a black gem set in a gold ring. He actually gave me somethin,. Thor doesn't get everything, after all. It suddenly feels like, what do Midgardians call it? A lighthouse? Yes, it feels like a lighthouse, sending out a ray of light, a ray of hope for my relationship with my father._ Anna noticed the particularly sloppy handwriting and assumed it was because of excitement. Reading this, the gift came as a surprise to her as well. Odin didn't seem like the type, or at least seemed too harsh on Loki.

"Still reading up on Loki?" Kristoff asked Anna as he walked into their bedroom from their bathroom.

"There must be _hundreds_ of years documented in here," she said miserably. "My brother-in-law has to be older than my family line!"

"Anna," he whined. "Let it go for tonight, please. I'm amazed you're getting through your royal duties while you're obsessed with this _and_ worrying about Elsa."

"Elsa… I really like to think she'd be able to take care of herself." Kristoff nodded but his eyes went to the book; she sighed but nodded, letting him take the journal and put it on the bedside table. "For you."

He smiled and leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

She pulled him closer. "I love you, too."

* * *

_**Author's** **Note:**_So... Currently, how it's set up is Loki and Anna are oblivious to Elsa's current position, Sif might find out soon, and Pepper is definitely going to tell Tony who will then probably tell Steve and Bruce in the next chapter. Oh, and Thor is the one who kidnapped her.

Yay.

Anywho, I wanted to let y'all know that I will not be posting the prequel until it is completely finished because I currently have 4 (?) other fanfictions that I posted and never completed so... Yeah.

Please please please review, I want to know what everyone thinks!

Lots of love!

~_HolleringHawk65_


	13. His Interesting April Fool's

_**Author's Note:**_ Hi guys! I thought I'd surprise you with another chapter! :)

* * *

In between worrying about Elsa and subsequently Loki, Tony had started a project.

He liked to think of it as a way to get back of possibly getting back at Loki, if the Trickster ever did try anything on Earth again.

His new project had three settings: 'mutants', 'Asgardians', 'humans', and 'everyone.'

Tony was tinkering with it down in the basement when Steve came downstairs in a huff.

"Asgard sucks," the soldier said as he leaned against a table.

"Ha! You're telling me-because of Loki I almost died! _And_ Thor smashed some of my finest shot glasses!" Stark said as he continued working on his project.

Steve stared at it. "Please tell me this is some sort of 21st century contraption for cooking food," he said after a moment, glancing back at Tony.

"Alright. This _is_ some sort of 21st century contraption for heating up a can of soup," Tony said with a smirk.

"Don't lie to me! What is it?" the blond asked.

"Just the singular most powerful weapon in the world."

"But it's...not large."

"Bigger isn't always better, Cap," the billionaire reminded him.

"That's _usually_ not the case with weapons," Steve countered.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just trust me on this one, alright?"

"So if it's the single most powerful weapon in the world, why did you make it?"

"Because I _can_," he explained. "Plus, tell me you don't think it looks cool."

Steve shrugged, trying to ignore the suddenly developed ball in the pit of his stomach. "Yeah, I guess it does. For the singular most powerful weapon in the world that is."

Pepper suddenly came downstairs. "**Tony!**What is this credit card charge?!" she screamed, slamming a bill down in front of him.

"Ah."

Steve peered over his team member's shoulder and saw it. He whistled before standing up and walking away slightly so the couple could argue in semi-privacy. He would stay down there just in case Pepper tried to murder Tony...

Again...

Steve turned away, staring at his nails to pass the time.

"And what the hell is this!? Another new project!? What about us, Tony? Why can't you work on us?!"

"No, no Pepper don't touch that-"

And then all of the Nine Realms went completely white. Such a white that it blinded everyone before burning them into ashes.

* * *

Back in Troll Valley, Pabbie stirred slightly, feeling a disturbance in the other galaxy.

_Oh, well, everyone has their time..._ the shaman troll thought to himself.

* * *

Unfortunately, Loki died never knowing that Elsa had come to Earth, looking for him. Elsa died, never knowing the whole truth about Loki.

Thor and Odin passed never knowing that Loki was alive, and Thor also died still married to the bitch known as Jane.

Anna and Kristoff didn't die, and the former took over the throne after a year of no word from Elsa or Loki, knowing in her heart that her dear sister was truly gone.


	14. His Wife's Predicament (III)

_**Pre Author's Note:** _Yes, the chapter before was for April Fool's day. And to make sure people were actually reading this. I would really enjoy at least four reviews for each chapter from now on, and (I can't believe I'm pulling this card) I won't update without them :P (honest).

* * *

"Tony!" Pepper screamed over the phone. "Tony, someone from Asgard just took Elsa."

Tony looked over at Steve. "Are you _sure_ it was Asgard?"

"It was their signature Bifrost beam," she told him. "What do I do?"

"Get home. How crowded is the mall?"

"It's not, for once. I don't think anyone saw it. I barely did."

He could tell she was about to start crying. "Just come home, Pepper."

As soon as he hung up, Steve started talking. "What are you going to tell Loki?"

"He doesn't need to find out."

"Yes he does. What do you think is going to happen when he goes home and finds out his _pregnant wife_ isn't there and her sister tells him she came here? It's going to be New York all over again except it will only be Loki on the war path. Do you want to have to invest in this city _again_?" he asked.

Stark ran his fingers through his hair. "JARVIS, get Bruce up here. _Now._ We have to figure how to handle Asgard without letting Loki or Fury know what's going on."

* * *

_**He** broke the ring. Smashed it into thousands of pieces. It was as if he didn't remember that he'd given it to me. Called me a **girl** for having such a trinket. I wanted to break Thor, **his** prized possession. My own father takes away everything I care about._

Anna let out a gasp. Something felt so _wrong_ suddenly. "Kristoff, can you take care of the meetings?"

Her husband was barely awake. "Yes, but, Anna, what's wrong?"

"I have to go somewhere, I'll be back later," she told him as she started getting up.

"Anna, if this is about Loki…"

She clenched her fists, her back to her husband. "I had a nightmare. Elsa was scared, and hurt, and I think something has happened to her," the orange haired girl explained. "She's my sister, Kristoff I can't lose her again."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to visit the trolls and see if they know anything about how Loki set up his gate. With luck, I'll be seeing my sister before the day is over and I'll bring her back."

He smiled at her. "Good luck, Anna."

She leaned across the bed and kissed him. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

Sif held Loki's hand as they walked up into his house. Inside, Jane was instantly on them, practically pulling them apart. Sif didn't acknowledge her, knew she couldn't without choking up.

She hurried to the guest room to collect her things. She should've known better than to think Jane had really let her past with Thor slide. If only Jane would accept the truth.

"Sif," Loki said at the doorway. "Please Sif, don't leave without me!" He rushed over and wrapped his arms around her as much as he could. "Take me away."

"I can't," she said softly.

He looked up at her. "But…"

"I'm so sorry. But your father will be home soon, okay?"

"I saw my father today," he said softly.

_Thor left much before he was awake… There's no way Loki saw him today._

The child continued. "I saw him in the park, he was that man talking to you. And I saw him on Sunday at mall, he was the man pretending to be Santa."

Sif stared at him.

His father was dead. Thor had seen him die on that barren wasteland. There was no possible way-

She gasped. Loki was the god of tricks. If anyone could fool Death, it was him.

* * *

"Grand Pabbie," Anna said softly, holding her cloak around her. She was standing in the middle of the valley, the trolls all rocks at the moment. "I need to know how to get to Asgard," she said the word with unfamiliarity, even though it'd been racing through her mind.

The shaman troll appeared. "Child, why would you want to go there?"

"Elsa's in danger, I know she is. I have to find her and bring her home. Please," she begged.

Pabbie looked grim. "Our world and Asgard are not connected."

"But… Where has Loki been coming from and going to then?"

"A world called Midgard, or, by its inhabitants, Earth. It is a much weaker planet, with more gates in it than most."

"Then send me there! I have to find Elsa and bring her home!"

By now the other trolls were gathered around them, and they all looked sad.

"If I send you there, there are very few things that can bring you back, and one of them is Loki. You will be stuck there until he finds you and Anna, unless an incredible thing happens, bringing along another way."

"He comes back. We won't be there too long," Anna reasoned with herself. "I'll do it. I have to."

You must take this then," he said, walking forward and handing her one of his yellow crystals. "If it comes to it, show that to Odin. He will understand who you are. Good luck, Princess Anna."

She slipped the cord around her head and then nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

"This is it! I give up. Cap, _I give up_!" Tony yelled, gesturing to the unconscious redhead in his living room. "This is too much. Just _too_ much."

The girl started twitching, slowly pushing herself off the ground.

"Do you need help?" Steve asked, going to her. "Are you hurt?"

The second he touched her, he was literally shocked. He let go of her and jumped back, his hands tingling.

She sat up, not looking fazed in the slightest, and took a deep breath. "Where am I? Is Elsa here?"

"Sorry, you kind of just missed her. Who are you again?" Tony asked, coming closer but not too much.

"I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle. I came to find my sister," she sniffed back. "I had a nightmare about her being taken."

Bruce cleared his throat after a moment of silence. "She was recently taken by an Asgardian."

Anna's eyes widened. "No! They'll kill her! _Odin_ will kill her if he finds out who she is! Please tell me you know how to get her back! I need my sister."

"How do you know that?" Steve asked, suddenly concerned. _Would_ Odin actually kill one of his son's wives?

"He broke a ring because it was Loki's and if he finds out Loki has a wife, someone who he _loves_, then what will he do to her?"

"He obviously doesn't love her enough to tell her everything about himself," Stark said dryly.

"Really Tony? He was trying to protect her. Shocker," Pepper said, on the couch. She was still shaken from what had happened-one moment Elsa had been there, and the next she was gone. Just gone.

"Look, we can't tell anyone about what's going on, or S.H.I.E.L.D. will think that Asgard is declaring war on Earth," Steve explained. "And last time I checked, Asgard is a lot stronger than Earth any day. If they feel provoked…"

"I don't care about your Midgardian politics," Anna snapped. "I want a plan to get my sister and I want it now!"

* * *

_This is the last motel,_ Sif thought to herself as she walked in. "Hello, kind miss," she said to the women behind the desk, "I was wondering if an old man had recently checked in and if he's still here?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Yes, is he in any trouble?"

"It depends on if he's the right man. May I have his number?"

The woman looked over Sif. She seemed powerful, but at the same time she seemed to have this essence rolling off of her. It was hard to place, but it made the woman not question her. "2D."

* * *

Loki was just about to leave in order to find Jane at the supermarket or a diner or whatever mundane Midgardian she was currently doing, when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" he said cautiously. He hadn't been doing anything. He had the Do Not Disturb sign on the door. He'd paid for the room.

"It's Sif. Loki, I know it's you in there," she said. "Please open the door."

He did. "How did you figure it out?"

"I didn't, Loki did. He told me he saw his father in the park today," she explained.

"How could he have seen Thor?"

"He didn't. He saw you," she said softly and they were the exact words he had been hoping against.

"Oh. Sif. You're his mother, aren't you?" he said. "How the hell did you hide that?"

"There was a potion Frigga gave to me. It created an illusion that I wasn't pregnant. And because of it, it made the pregnancy longer, nine years in fact."

He stared at her. "Then how did Thor and Jane get him?"

"I left him in a diner where I knew he'd be found. I thought that because he already looked so much like you, Thor would want to adopt him. And they did," she was almost crying now. "I just want to know why you're doing this. Why did you fake your death?"

"My mother was dead and Thor had given up on me, and he was already moving on with Jane. There was nothing holding me here."

"So where have you been? It's been six years!"

"I made a life somewhere else. I'm married now, and we're expecting soon," he told her.

She felt like it was a slap to the face and balled her hands. "Let me guess, it's some quaint village, and she's a milk maid!"

He understood her anger. When she became like this she was too much like Thor-he had always believed that's why they couldn't ever make their relationship work. "She's a queen, actually."

"It looks like you're finally a king!" she snapped.

"No, I'm not. I fell in love with Elsa."

Her eyes went wide. "_Elsa_? Oh no. Loki tell me that's not her name."

"No, her name is Garkilthia," he said dryly. "Her name _is_ Elsa. Sif, what's wrong?"

"We need to get to Stark tower."

"No we don't. Sif, tell me what's going on!"

"She followed you here Loki, and now I think Odin has her."

He felt like everything had suddenly drained out of him. He reverted to his original form and fell to his knees. It was over, all over if it were true. His father would find out who she was, and he'd kill her.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _So I'd been typing 'dryly' 'drily' (and of course Google docs was saying it was fine) and I was like, "that's such a weird word," and then I come here and it was all underlined with red so now it should be correct...

So I was crying partially when I was reading this... Like, not full blown crying but I was tearing up ad all.

I hope you liked this, hopefully Loki's parentage was a nice twist (I couldn't resist, I really like Loki x Sif, however Elsa x Loki is my OTP). I was thinking about it and it's kind of like how Odin "raised" Laufey's son even though they hate each other (however Thor does love his brother and Loki, in my opinion, cares about Thor even though he feels like he lives under his shadow and such).

So, please tell me what you think!

Hope everyone's doing great (and that this long chapter has helped you recover from the horrible chapter from yesterday)!

~_HolleringHawk65_


	15. His Wife's Predicament (IV)

"I'm sorry! How many times do I have to tell you? I felt threatened-I'm not exactly used to three strange men barging into on my room!" Elsa told the man who was pulling her. She was trying to struggle, trying to resist using her magic. She didn't want to hurt him. "I demand you to let me go! I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle and my husband will come find you and he will _kill_ you!"

The blond let go of her and turned around to face her. "I am an Asgardian, no human would be able to kill me!"

"It's a good thing he's not human then. He is-"

"Thor. Good, you brought the girl."

Elsa looked up see an old man sitting on a throne at the end of the hall they were in.

_If that's Thor, than that's Odin._ As if understanding her thoughts, one of the children kicked. She gasped softly because it seemed...painful.

"Father, she is pregnant," Thor said. "She was being protective of her child; that is no more than what Mother would have done."

"_Children._ Thor, there are two," the old man told him, his voice indicating he thought he was talking to a child.

Elsa watched as Thor flinched. She wondered how long their relationship had been like this, and who else knew that it was. Was it possible that the combination of losing his wife and Loki-no matter how strained _their_ relationship was-had turned him into a man who took everything out on his son, once his pride and glory (according to Tony at least)?

"My apologies. May I go home now Father? I have _children_ of my own to take care of," he said.

"No. I want you to stay here. Bring the girl closer."

"My name is Elsa," she snapped. Thor gently took her hand, obviously hoping she wouldn't fight him anymore. _Would that be embarrassing for him if I did? To show his father he can't handle me?_

She followed him, her heart starting to race again.

"So you are a Queen," Odin said, his voice bitter. "They must have low standards wherever you're from. A Queen should be able to fight if the need comes to it, and you're with child."

The ice spread from her fingertips to the floor, and up the steps in mere seconds. It was all around Odin, and she restrained herself from coating him in it.

"You were saying?"

He laughed. "What good does _ice_ do, girl, during a war?"

She could almost hear Loki whispering in her ear to calm down, that she shouldn't let her emotions control her in such ways, but she wouldn't stop. The ice went from a coating to large, sharp, icicles. Not only where they around Odin, but she placed them around Thor as well.

"Ice is cold, and dangerous. It can kill anyone, even you Asgardians. That's why you're so afraid of frost giants, isn't it? To you, they are the night and you are the day. But Odin, the night will always come."

She let the ice go, forced it to come all together into a sculpture in between herself and Odin.

"Thor, take her to the dungeons," he told him.

She turned around and let the blond lead her away.

* * *

"Loki!" Anna gasped as he appeared with a black haired woman. She rushed over and hugged her brother in law. He took a deep breath and hugged her back.

"We'll get her back," he whispered into her hair.

Bruce and Steve stared at Loki for a moment, not sure how to react. They'd hated him for so long because of what he'd done, but he'd stayed out of trouble for over six years. And now he was standing once again in Stark tower, next to Sif, a trusted friend.

The Asgardian warrior came over to them. "Was I right?" she asked Steve.

He nodded.

She took a shaky breath as she briefly closed her eyes. "He loves her so much. He'll destroy a world-if not more-if she dies."

"We know. That's why we have to get them to Asgard so they can find Elsa and go home," Bruce told her.

"Is that girl Elsa's sister?"

"Yeah, and she has this yellow crystal that shocks people from a troll shaman in her world. She told us it would tell Odin who she was?" Steve said to her.

Sif shook her head. "I have no idea why that would be."

"What's the plan?" Loki asked them. Everyone, except Sif and Anna, was shocked that he was actually cooperating with them.

"We don't have much of one right now. To get to Asgard you have to use the Bifrost, which we can't use unless Heimdall does his thing in Asgard, right?"

Loki and Sif looked at each other, silently thinking of other ways. There were thousands of ways to get out of Asgard and into the other realms-it was getting into it from _Midgard_ that was the problem.

Anna tugged on one of her braids. "Pabbie said that Asgard and my world," she knew nothing else to call it, "aren't connected. We would need an escape route from Asgard back to here."

"That won't be hard," Loki assured her. "Maybe we could use Heimdall," he said to Sif.

"Loki, he sees everything. By now he knows you're alive," Sif told him.

"Not so. I have a cloaking spell on. He can't tell it's me."

"You were always great at hiding," she practically whispered.

Steve wondered if Sif was upset. She stood away from most of them, the only one she was even moderately close to was himself. But there wasn't time to question it. "So how do we get there?"

Sif bit her lower lip. "If the Warriors Three were the ones who told Odin about Elsa, what if I told him about her?" she asked, pointing to Anna. "Let me see the yellow crystal."

The orange haired girl slowly took the cord off and handed it to the black haired warrior.

She didn't touch the crystal, instead carefully examining it. "Loki, doesn't this look familiar to you?"

He walked over. "That… that's a lightning crystal."

"No wonder I got shocked," Steve muttered.

"What does it do exactly?" Anna asked.

"It gives the wearer protection as well as powers over a respective element-in this case, lightning."

"So you're telling us we have a female Thor on our hands?" Tony asked.

"Pretty much," Loki said as Sif handed the necklace back to Anna. "It'll help with our story."

The Asgardian nodded. "And Steve will be taken with us because he'll be protesting, saying she's a Midgardian and has human rights, while you," she looked to Loki, "tag along invisible."

"What about us?" Tony asked, gesturing to himself and Bruce.

"You stay here and if we aren't back by dinnertime tomorrow, tell Fury everything," Steve told him.

"But if I tell him-"

"Bruce?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure Director Fury knows what's going on."

Loki suddenly became invisible as Sif wrote something on a pad with a pen that had been lying on a coffee table.

In a moment, Loki, Anna, Sif, and Steve were gone.

* * *

_**Author's** **Note**_**_:_** I know this is a few hundred words shorter than the previous chapter, but I wasn't sure if the next bit I had planned out would push it over 2,000 or not so I kept it as is ^_^

Hope y'all like it, in the next chapter I currently have planned some Thor and Elsa kind of sorta bonding over stuff, while Steve and Anna marvel over Asgard, and obviously some other stuff. By the way I'm writing this ahead so if it's crap I'm sorry, I really do try to write for the numerous stuff I have posted and this way I was hoping I could get some writing for my other stuff during the week.

***********PLEASE REVIEW(at least five reviews, please~~~)***************

~_HolleringHawk65_


	16. His Wife's Predicament (V)

"A dungeon with a comfy looking bed," Elsa said slowly. "Is this some sort of trick? Is it really full of worms?"

"No! If there are any worms I would be surprised," Thor said to her. His eyes were wide, as if he took true offense to what she had said.

She looked around the room. It was dusty, but rather grand for a dungeon. However, she did not, in any way, shape or form, appreciate the one wall made out of glass.

In better news, there were no occupied cells close to her.

"Whose was this before?" she asked, but was fairly certain she already knew the answer.

"My brother's," he told her as he helped her with the step up. "Our mother provided the most comfort for him she could. I think she wanted to think there was a child in him somewhere that needed caring."

Elsa didn't say anything for a moment. She thought about how her parents were taken away from Anna and herself before they should've been. And here, Thor and Loki were grown men who were still being babied.

"Are you alright?" the blond man asked her.

"No. I don't think I am," she said before sniffing back. She sat down on the bed, her hand on her stomach. She closed her eyes, hoping this sudden wave of nausea and pain would go away.

"I will go get you some food and drink," he told her, stepping down from the cell. The wall solidified, effectively blocking her off.

* * *

"I am very glad I didn't faint again," Anna said as she looked around. "This is beautiful."

Sif grabbed her wrist, her body jumping at the shock. "Still your tongue, prisoner." Her tone was harsh and it took Anna a moment to remember that it was because of their plot.

"Hands off of her, Sif. She can walk herself," Steve said, coming in between them and prying the black haired woman's hand off of her wrist, biting his lip as electricity flowed through him.

"But of course, _Captain_," she snapped.

They walked past Heimdall without another word, but as soon as they were definitely out of earshot Anna and Steve started looking around and asking Sif a million questions.

"Is this cobblestone or marble?"

"Are the houses made out of _porcelain_?"

"The sky is an absolutely _perfect_ blue-how is that?"

"Does the water fall over the edge and into nothing?"

"Is the palace _gold_?" Anna asked as they went to cross the bridge. She already knew the answer, of course, having read Loki's journal-but actually _seeing_ it was...overwhelming.

"Come on," Sif said as she continued walking. A difference in the light's reflection told Steve and Anna that Loki was already well ahead of them-not like he could open the door without them or anything.

Sif pushed open one of the doors and the group made their way to the throne room. One of the doors were already opened and they all walked in through there, Sif and Steve beginning to argue.

"That crystal is not something found on Midgard!"Sif yelled.

"But obviously Anna is _human_!" Steve pointed out.

"Really? Last time I checked, Captain, you didn't have x-ray vision!"

"Sorry, but a _super serum_ only does _so_ much!"

"A super serum to make you a super hero-pathetic!"

Steve cringed but he didn't move, especially as Odin's voice boomed down the hall. "Lady Sif, what is the meaning of this!?"

"This girl," she pointed a finger towards Anna, "has a lightning crystal."

"They were all destroyed," Odin said cautiously. "Bring her here."

Anna went forward willingly, not wanting Sif to get hurt again. "Your majesty," she said, curtsying as far as she could. "I am Anna of Arendelle."

He stood up. "Sif!? What is the meaning of this?! Another girl from this _Arendelle_?! Do you mock me, girl!?"

"What? No!"

He stood up and grabbed Anna by her cloak. "Tell-" he started but gasped as he was shocked. He dropped Anna and Steve rushed over to her, wanting to pick her up and make sure she was okay, but not wanting to get shocked again.

"Are you alright?" Cap asked her. She nodded but struggled to get up.

"Sif, put them in the dungeon," Odin said, looking disgusted at the humans.

"Yes sir," she said, cracking on the inside. She wished Loki had followed them in and revealed himself to his father, just to see the look on the old man's face. She hoped that if he ever did find out that it would give him a heart attack.

* * *

"The All father told me to tell you that after the prisoner is fed that she be brought up for questioning," the servant in the kitchens said Thor.

"Oh, alright, thank you," he said as he held the tray in his hands. He headed back towards the dungeon but stopped when he saw Sif and Steve. "What are you two doing here?"

Sif stopped mid sentence, staring at him. "Thor! I had to, we, um."

"It's a long story, Thor. And we can't explain much of it. Do you know where Elsa is? We have to get her back to New York."

"Steve, I need to know why before I tell you anything."

"Thor, you need to trust us."

"I want to. Believe me I do. But if I'm not given a good explanation, I can't tell you anything."

Sif stared at the tray in her hands. "That's for her, isn't it?"

"Sif."

She shook her head. "I can't believe you, Thor. You're so blind now, have Jane and your father really misguided you this much? We are your friends! We have _fought _together and you cast us aside as if that is nothing!"

His hold on the tray tightened. "You would do better not to speak ill of my wife."

"Ill of your wife? She threw me out of your house! Thor, you disgust me! If that's all you heard from that, I want _nothing_ to do with you!" she screamed before turning around and walking away.

Cap only showed a second of hesitation before running after her.

* * *

"So, your mother… how did she die?" Elsa asked as Thor came with the tray of food. "If you don't mind me asking."

"She died a warrior's death protecting Jane," Thor said. He couldn't shake his encounter with Sif and Steve out of his mind.

"Is Jane your wife?"

"Yes, but I believe that if it hadn't been for my mother's sacrifice, I would not have married her."

Elsa nearly choked on the liquid she'd been sipping. "That's a pretty big belief. What's going on?"

He simply looked at the platinum blonde human for a moment before answering. "She is...not treating my best friends well. I think she believes that I only belong to her."

"You're a person, you don't belong to anyone," she said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

He gave a small smile. "Now what of your husband? Did you run away from him?"

Elsa looked down. "No. I was chasing after him. He goes away on a yearly trip, and he never tells us where, so I followed him. I thought I had a right to at least know, considering he's my husband."

"I can understand that. Did you get your answers?"

She nodded before wiping away a tear. "It just wasn't quite what I was looking for."

"What happened? Did you find out he was cheating on you?"

"No! Loki would never cheat on me!" She looked shocked….

But not as shocked as Thor as the name of his brother fell from his lips. "Your husband's name is Loki?"

"Yes...yes his name is Loki. It's your brother Thor, I'm married to your brother."

He grabbed her wrist. "Honestly? Is the truth, so beats your heart?"

She nodded.

He thought he was going to weep with joy but instead he burst into a smile. He let go of her wrist only to pull her up and dance with her. He pulled her close. "This is wonderful! Ah, sister you have given me some of the best news I could have received! We _must_ tell Father! What a Christmas miracle this is!"

"Oh, ah, alright," she said as he pulled her along.

He hummed and was all smiles, and whoever they saw he would give the good news to. "My brother Loki is alive!"

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _This feels like a really short chapter... hmmm.

Anyway, I hoped you like how Thor now knows that Loki is alive! And how Odin reacted about the whole shock thing. I know he probably wouldn't act like that in the actual franchise, but hey, it's fanfiction for a reason! ;)

Please leave a review (cough pretty please at least six in total, please please please please please) :)

~_HolleringHawk65_


	17. His Wife's Predicament (VI)

Loki slipped past guards and maids, making his way to the dungeon.

His heart was racing but he couldn't tell if that was because he was doing something he hadn't in so long-sneaking around-or if it was because he was back in Asgard for the first time in _six_ years.

He went as quickly as he could. All he wanted to do was find Elsa and take her home. He'd fight all of Asgard-even his brother-if he had to.

The layout of the palace had changed slightly. It was a good assumption that it was because of rebuilding after all the destruction the Dark elves had caused.

_It has to be around here…_ he thought to himself, stopping for a moment. For a moment he considered appearing in a different form and asking someone, but shook his head-that would be too suspicious.

He continued wandering. He was becoming slightly frantic-he felt so close to her but every minute he was separated from her was another moment _anything_ could be happening to her.

He finally found the dungeon, and he ran down the stairs and corridor, looking for her in every cell.

His heart almost stopped.

She wasn't down there.

* * *

"Father!" Thor called as they entered the throne room.

"What?"

Elsa wanted to tell her brother-in-law that this was a _very_ bad idea, that Odin was _clearly_ in a bad mood.

"There is something Elsa needs to tell you," the blond said, his smile never leaving his face.

The old man arched an eyebrow. "Continue."

She shuddered. "L-Loki is alive. H-He's my husband."

He scoffed. "You lie, wench."

"No I don't! I wouldn't lie about someone in your family like this!"

He got up from the throne. "What does it matter if you lie? You'll be dead within the hour."

The blood drained from her face. "What?"

"Father, what madness is that you speak of?" Thor asked, stepping in front of Elsa, as if he thought Odin would strike her.

"Thor, can't you see? She's a hybrid of a Frost Giant and your precious Midgardians. She has to die before she spawns more monsters!"

Elsa's legs went weak and she fell to the floor. She gasped as the pain and nausea intensified, and she cried out.

Thor turned around at the sound as realization settled in. "Poison... You poisoned her!"

* * *

Sif, Steve, and Anna heard a scream right before the low rumble of thunder. Lightning cracked off in the distance, causing Sif and Steve to realize it had something to do with Thor. And for Thor to be like this, it meant he was angry.

The three set off into a run towards the sound.

_What if he hurts my sister? What will happen to Arendelle if something happens to her?_ Anna thought.

_Loki will kill me if Elsa is hurt,_ Steve thought.

_If something happens to their children, I'll never forgive myself,_ Sif thought.

They ran into the throne room, coming in as Thor was picking up Elsa. She looked like a cloth doll in his arms.

"No," Anna started to say, moving forward. "She's not-"

"Not yet," Thor told them.

"Elsa," her sister ran over to Thor. "What happened?"

"Odin poisoned her," Sif said softly. She remembered Loki telling her the symptoms of some poison or other, and Elsa met every single one. She looked up at the King, standing in front of his throne. "You poisoned a pregnant woman-your _son's wife_!" Her anger rose as Thor left, Anna following closely behind.

"Lady Sif, you are a fool if you believe that that woman is truly Loki's wife. We both know Loki is dead."

She clenched her hands into fists. "You're wrong. Very wrong, All-father. He's alive, and he's very much _here_."

"Sif, we need to find Loki. Do you know where Thor would've taken Elsa?"

She looked away from Odin, turning to the Midgardian. "Yes, I think I do. Loki is probably in the dungeon." She turned her head. "I hope you will be able to live with yourself if something happens to Elsa and the twins."

He started laughing. Before Sif could change her mind and go to him and beat him to the brink of death-into another Odin-sleep-Steve grabbed her hand.

They shared a look and Sif forced herself to smile just the tiniest bit.

* * *

Loki knew the rumble of thunder. Thor was angry over something, which in the past would be nothing new but now it was, since he was considered more docile than ever before.

Loki knew the scream, and he knew it was Elsa's. He'd heard that scream five and a half years ago, and he'd never forgotten it.

His invisibility shattered. He ran as fast as he could, fear gnawing on his insides. He felt helpless here, in a world he hadn't been in for so long.

"Loki!" he heard Sif call.

He stopped and looked at Sig and Steve. "Where is she? What's wrong?"

"Odin poisoned Elsa," she said.

He stared at her for a moment. "I'm going to kill him," he told her.

"Now is far from the right time. I think Thor took her to the medical center. I mean, there's no other place for him to take her," Sif said as the three started again, following the black haired warrior.

"Is Anna with them?" Loki asked her, noting his sister-in-law's absence.

"Yes," Steve answered.

"That's good... Someone familiar should be with her," Loki said.

"This way," Sif muttered.

Loki started walking faster. What if they didn't make it? What if...

"Brother!" Loki stopped as soon as he heard Thor and turned to see the blond coming over. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have listened to Father, I-"

Loki punched him as hard as he could. "Even if Elsa wasn't my wife, what possessed you to listen to _Father_ and _kidnap_ a _pregnant_ woman?! Have you truly stooped so _low_!? The mighty Thor-a kidnapper! And _where_ is my _wife_!?"

Thor pointed to a wall of darkly colored metal. "She's behind those walls, and she is safe there, Brother. They will heal her."

As soon as the words fell from Thor's lips, the four heard cries coming from the other side. Loki suddenly looked like a wild animal as he was on the wall in a heartbeat, clawing at the metal.

"Loki, you can't get in," Sif told him.

"These walls were built to withstand the strength of Mjölnir," Thor added.

Loki clenched his fists as he rested his forehead against the metal. "Elsa, I love you," he whispered, even though he knew she wouldn't be able to hear him. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _Will it have a happy ending? A sad ending? Who knows (coughIdocough)!

So, I'm envisioning maybe two chapters left, but I'm not completely sure soo... prepare yourselves :P

Seven reviews?

Love y'all, hope you're doing fantastic!

_~HolleringHawk65_


	18. His Interaction with Asgardians

Elsa's cries rang in Anna's ears. She almost started crying but right now she was the one who needed to be strong. She'd be strong for her sister.

"Almost there," the Asgardian woman cooed.

Elsa's eyes shut as tightly as possible as she screamed louder than before. Anna looked over as a sound came from the other side of the wall.

The younger sister looked back when she heard a different crying. She felt her eyes widen as she saw the baby in the healer's arms. Elsa was still crying though, sobbing.

"Please, my lady, stay with us," another healer said.

Anna wasn't sure if she should go to the healer when the second baby was in her arms or if she should stay with her sister. She stood next to Elsa, holding her sister's hand. "It's going to be alright," she told her.

The blonde smiled weakly. "Are they...they alright?"

She nodded. "They're perfect," she said even though she'd only glanced at both of them. "And you're going to be perfect soon, too, alright?"

"I love you, and Kristoff, and Olaf," the Queen said. "And I'm so sorry that I didn't more time with you."

"That's alright! We'll spend more time together when you're better," Anna said, tears starting to prick at the corner of her eyes. "We will."

"Anna...tell Loki I love him."

"No!" she screamed. "You will! You'll tell him!"

"You have to go," one of the Asgardians said, guiding Anna away.

"No! I need to stay with her!" But as the words fell from her mouth, the healer pulled away. The tears started flowing. "No…"

"Here is your niece and nephew," the healer said, the two now in a different room. "Aren't they beautiful?"

The strawberry blonde wiped her eyes off. "The most beautiful children in the world."

* * *

"Brother, you must have faith in the healers," Thor said.

Loki sat down on the floor. "Faith in Asgardians? Brother you make me _laugh_," he said bitterly.

Sif slowly sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. He looked at her with wide eyes but didn't move away because he knew she was trying to comfort him. Thor knelt down next to them and brought both of them into his arms.

"All will be well," he promised them.

They untangled from each other and stood up. Loki glanced over at Steve and suddenly felt vulnerable to the Midgardian.

"I'm sure she's fine, she seems like a very strong woman," the blond commented.

"You better be right," Loki growled.

"Whoa, this wasn't my fault! You can blame it all on Tony," Cap said.

"Do you think I'd care about faults and blame?"

Sif stepped in between them. "Loki, you will not kill Steve today."

"Tomorrow then?" he asked.

"Never, Loki. This is not something you can blame on Stark or Steve," Sif told him.

He growled at her words, noting how easily they came out.

"It is human nature to be curious. If it's any single person's fault, it's," she hesitated, "yours."

"How could you ever say that?" Loki asked her. "Say that my wife's possible death is _my_ fault!?"

"If you had just been straightforward from the beginning, she wouldn't have been curious to the point where she followed you from _her_ world to Midgard!" she yelled.

Loki stared at her, silence settled into him.

"You see, you don't understand what it's like to be on the receiving end of your affection! You don't understand how _torturous_ it is! For you to be so distant, seeing only what you want them to see!" Sif stopped suddenly and looked to the ground. "If there is one thing you'll never know, it's how horrible that is."

"I just want my wife," Loki said, turning away from her and leaning against the wall. "I just want to take her and Anna home and never come back to the Nine Realms."

"But, brother..." Thor said softly. "You're alive."

Green eyes darted over to the god. "It's not as simple as you think, Thor. I am not going to tolerate Odin's-"

"Father's," the blond corrected.

"-actions against my family," Loki finished.

"Says the man who killed his blood father," Sif said with a roll of her eyes.

"Wait, what?" Steve said.

"Long story," the three said in unison.

"It involves the events of New Mexico," Sif said.

"Obviously it was before New York," Thor added.

"Right..." Steve said as he bit his lip. He wondered if Bruce would've been the better option to come.

No words passed through any of their mouths; the only sound besides breathing was Loki's boots against the ground as he paced.

"So it's true."

Loki stopped and looked over to the source of the voice. He snarled and for a moment the other three thought he was going to attack Odin.

Honestly, none of them would commit themselves to trying to stop him.

"Tell me why I shouldn't put your head on a pike," Loki said, his voice low.

The old man smiled at him. "Because I gave you a home to grow up in. I saved you from death as an infant."

"What life did I earn from that? How many people are joyous that I am alive?" Loki asked his adoptive father. "Why did you bring such suffering upon yourself?"

They all saw that this was Loki wit all of his shields down, completely vulnerable. And it was at the hands of Odin.

"Frigga wanted another child because she felt like she had little hand in raising Thor, considering we believed his path was already cut out for him, as first born. Unfortunately, we were finding difficulty to... Conceive. So I brought you home. She fell in love with you, even as a blue skinned babe. She believed that despite the rivalry between our races, you would grow up with a good heart."

For a second even Loki thought it was touching. Then Odin continued.

"Look how wrong she was."

The black haired man looked away, a sigh leaving his mouth. Steve stared at Odin, wondering how a man could be so malicious to someone he'd had a hand in raising. He couldn't stop himself from speaking. "On Earth, we think that if you're raised in a certain way, you adopt that way as your own."

Sif let out a noise as if she'd choked on something.

"What are you saying, Midgardian?" Odin asked Steve, walking closer to him.

Cap stood his ground. "I'm saying that if you'd raised him with a little more tender loving care, he wouldn't have turned out like the man who had tried to take over Earth!" he yelled. "But I also know that it'd take a good, strong, man for Elsa to fall in love with. I guess he got that from his mother."

Odin's single eye looked at him. "You are foolish, saying those things to me."

Steve raised his hands. "I'm already in your realm, _King_ Odin. And you know that if you do anything to hurt me, you're going to have an intergalactic issue on your hands, and Earth won't just let it sit."

"You should be grateful that my son holds you in so high of an esteem, _Captain_ America, or you would find yourself in a great deal of pain," the King told him.

Loki let out a bark of a laugh. "And you would find yourself dead, dear Father, for I no longer have patience for people who blindly hurt."

Thor stepped in between the three. "Stop this foolishness! You are like children fighting and I will not tolerate it!"

Sif went to Loki and tugged on his sleeve. "The door is opening."

He spun around, the thought of his father suddenly cast to the back of his mind.

* * *

**_Author's__ Note:_**Yes, I am leaving you with a cliffhanger.

Yes, you will probably like the next chapter.

Yes, I love you all still and I'm not trying to drive you insane ;)

At least six reviews?(please)

~_HolleringHawk65_


	19. His Impatience & Our End

Elsa woke up to find Loki standing by her side. Her breath hitched and for a moment she thought he hated her. _This was all so stupid. What if I lost him?_

"I love you," he said softly. "And... I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to do this. I should've told you everything when you asked." He was holding her left hand in both of his, a thumb moving slowly over it. He leaned over and kissed her. "I promise I'll be more open. I don't want to worry about losing you again."

"I don't want to lose you, either," she told him. "I don't want to lose you to yourself because you take yourself away from me, Loki. We're married and I'm-" she stopped, remembering what had happened. "And we're parents!"

Loki started smiling. "We are."

"Oh, where are they? I want to see my babes."

"Anna and Thor are watching them," he told her as he smoothly picked her up. "I'll take you to them."

She smiled at him, her arms around his neck. She couldn't believe this was actually happening.

* * *

"You almost killed Loki's wife!" Sif said, slapping the King as hard as she could-really as hard as she dared. Bound in enchanted chains, he couldn't do much to her though. "She's been in a coma for a week-you're lucky that she didn't die or Loki _would_ have killed you!"

"He's been talking about it a lot," Steve added. A single eye stared at the Midgardian. "I'd assist him, to be honest, if he wanted it."

"As would I. But she is awake and I think she will dissuade from revenge, lucky for you. Anna might give her extra insight though. Maybe you will die tonight."

They knew he thought they were kidding but they weren't. Loki wanted to kill Odin, Thor would let him kill Odin, the Warriors Three, all of the Nine Realms would let him kill Odin. After all, the King had tried to kill a _pregnant_ woman. It matters not that she was Loki's wife. She was still a living, caring, being.

"By the way, the lightning crystal," Steve began. Sif raised an eyebrow. She knew he was talking about Anna's lightning crystal but…

"There is nothing special about that," Odin hissed. "A toy at best."

Still, the warrior couldn't shake off the feeling that it was something bigger than that. She didn't contradict the man in chains though.

* * *

"They're so beautiful and healthy," Elsa said, relieved, as she held her children. They were perfect; her daughter had brown hair and light blue/green eyes while her boy had dark red hair and grey eyes.

"I know! I just love them to death," Anna said, smiling.

"They are wonderful children," Thor commented as he stood by Loki, watching as the women fondled over the children.

"Enjoy the time you have with them," Loki told him quietly. "I plan for us to leave tomorrow after I finish some business."

"What business have you garnered over the past two weeks?" Thor asked him.

"I plan to kill Odin," Loki hissed.

The blond nodded. He thought as much. "Who do you think should be King then, brother? Surely you do not expect me to be it."

"I don't. I was hoping you would support Sif," Loki said.

Blue eyes stared at the lean black haired man. "Sif? Are you sure?"

"Yes. She is dedicated to her people," he explained. "She let you raise her son, after all."

Thor nodded. Sif had told him that Loki was her son, as well as Loki's-which took him a moment to figure out because she had blurted it out in a rush. "And I am happy that she and I will be sharing custody of him."

His brother smiled slightly. "And where do you plan to live, Brother? I would surely hope not with Jane still."

"We are going to try to work things out soon, but I do so believe I'm staying here for a while."

"Good. You can make sure Sif is completely settled into her position then."

"I will happily do so. But, Loki, when will I see you _and_ your family again?"

He stiffened. "I don't know."

"Your family is my family. You can not hide a world away forever, because I will find a way to get to you."

Green eyes looked towards him. "Will you?"

"Yes, of course. I love you and the twins, and Elsa and Anna are wonderful people. I want to be a part of your lives, and I'm sure Sif wants her son to be as well."

"Elsa doesn't know about that yet," he said quietly.

Thor stared at him. "You must be joking."

"No, no I'm not. She's only been awake for an hour, brother dear. I'm not going to throw something like that at her."

"But Anna just did," Thor said.

"What?" Loki's head whipped to Elsa. She was bone still but then she smiled as she looked at him.

"We must have them over for dinner, love," she told him. "It's only fair, yes?"

"Of course, darling," he responded. He was surprised by Elsa-that she wasn't jealous, that she acted so calm. It was completely different than the usually anticipated response. Then again, Elsa was anything but "usual."

* * *

"Do you have the guts to kill me this time?" Odin asked. He could tell that Loki was lurking in the shadows.

"I have plenty of guts, _All-Father_," he growled. "You tried to kill my wife and then you insulted me. I don't take these things very well," he explained.

The King looked around. Where was Loki? He found that it was setting him on edge that he couldn't see him.

"I've found that when my prey tenses, they live longer. In agony, of course."

The old Asgardian growled, but he was defenseless. There was nothing that could help him-no one who _would_ help him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. Somehow, he knew that wasn't his executioner. "Show yourself, Trickster."

His chin was forced up and he found himself looking into a pair of green eyes. "Who is the trickster here? I am defending my wife-I am supposed to be a loyal husband. You tried to kill her, a defenseless husband-you are supposed to be a strong, defensive, _just_ king."

"Just kill me, Loki. Let me join my wife in Valhalla."

He looked at him, and in that moment, he understood. "You tried to kill Elsa because you knew I would kill you. You've known all along that I was alive, haven't you?"

Nothing came from the old man and the Trickster was tired of these games. With a quick move, Loki slid a knife into Odin's neck.

* * *

"You're all alive," Tony said as Loki, Elsa, the twins, Anna, Steve, Thor, and Sif appeared in Stark Tower.

"Odin is not," Sif told him.

"Oh. Big guy, are you finally accepting your position as king?" he asked Thor. The god gave him a questionable look. "Or not? Don't tell me Loki is running Asgard again."

"He's not, Sif is. She's here to have discussions with Director Fury about… well everything," Steve explained. "I'm escorting her."

"And then they're going for dinner!" Anna said, smiling.

"How many times have I told you you're not supposed to go blurting out other people's personal affairs?" Elsa asked her, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Yes! My boy finally has a girl," Tony said, restraining himself from a happy dance.

"We are not going there, and I am not your boy," Steve told him, crossing his arms as he blushed. Sif was staring at the ground.

"Oh, fine, be like that. Still, I'm happy for you two. Are you going now?"

"Yes, actually," Sif managed to say. She went over to Elsa and Anna and hugged her. "Be careful, you two. I will do my best to visit soon."

"You and Loki are always welcomed," Elsa told her.

Sif smiled before going over to Loki, pulling him aside.

"I really don't have much to say. It was great meeting you two and I hope to see you again. Good-bye," Steve said before he hugged the sisters. He gave a wave to Loki before he and Sif left.

"So you," Tony did a count, "five are leaving?"

"Yes," Thor answered for them. He was holding both his niece and nephew in his arms.

"Do we get an introduction?" Pepper asked as she went up to the babies.

"This is Lillian," Anna said as she carefully took the babe from Thor's right arm. "She's the younger one."

"And this is Crown Prince Rune," the older blond said. It was clear that he had as much pride in the child as his blood relatives did.

"They're precious!" Pepper said, smiling. "You're going to _have_ to visit, or we'll come to you."

Elsa smiled at her. "Of course."

Bruce looked at the children and saw that they were looking around everywhere. Their eyes settled on him and he felt as though they truly were looking at him, but he was sure that that was just his imagination.

"Are you leaving now too?" Tony asked. He figured that if Steve and Sif were about to tell Fury about what had been going on, it'd be better for him if Loki wasn't actually there though.

Loki wrapped one of his arms around Elsa. "Yeah, I think it is time for us to go home."

She smiled and leaned against him slightly as Thor carefully gave her Rune. "I want to thank you all for everything. I know I might've caused trouble for some of you, and brought up some bad feelings for others, but I feel close to all of you. I hope I get to see you all soon!"

"We'll be more than happy for that to happen," Pepper said before Tony could protest.

And then, with comical green smoke, they were gone.

Thor took a deep breath as he sat down on the couch. "It's like they were never here."

"We'll see them again," Bruce told him, putting his hand on Thor's shoulder.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

"You're home!" Kristoff said, taking Anna into his arms and swinging her around. "I was getting worried but I knew I couldn't leave Arendelle."

"Next time, we'll do this a lot better," Elsa told him. They'd just come from the nursery, where Loki had demonstrated his impatience by creating furniture for both his children, and it was all in metallics. "And I mean the trips, not the pregnancy."

Loki's eyes widened. "Elsa, I don't think, given our record-"

She turned around. "Sh, we'll discuss that later."

Anna giggled while Kristoff raised his eyebrows. Whatever had happened happened but he knew he was going to get an earful about it from his wife tonight. He didn't care though, knowing she was alright.

"Let's just call it a night," Loki told them. "And in the morning we can catch up on all the events-both ours' and Arendelle's."

Elsa took one of Loki's hands into one of her owns. "I agree with this plane. Good night!"

* * *

"Are we going to be alright?" Elsa asked Loki as he laid down next to her.

"We're going to be more than alright," he told her. He leaned over and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"All of me loves all of you," she told him. "That's why I went after you, because I love you and I wanted to know about you, all of your imperfections, to understand you even better."

"I know. And I'm an open book for you now," he told her, skilled, pale, fingers running through platinum blonde hair. "Anything for you."

They kissed once more before closing their eyes on their shared pillow, falling into a peaceful sleep together.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_Alright, so I had a different chapter for the ending, but then I realized you'd hate it for several factors (one of which was Odin didn't die...)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter over all, I hope you realize that Elsa's speech to the Midgardians and Sif & Thor was also my speech to you that I figured I would write to kill two birds with stone, and I hope you think this is an adequate ending! :)

Also, I am writing a prequel to this that I will hopefully post this summer, and I aso with post an Author's Note chapter on this so y'all will know however the prequel's description will say it's a prequel of this...

Alright, I think that's it.

Oh, wait! Please, please, please get me to over 100 reviews for this! I will be so grateful and happy! I love 97% of the reviews I get (for anything, not just this) and even if you're a guest reviewer that's fine! :)

I love y'all, hope you have fantastic days/weeks/months/years/lives (and I'm saying this in case you decide never to read anything of mine ever again...)! :D

~_HolleringHawk65_


End file.
